CRASH
by Lecia
Summary: It was time for the Cullens to move on again. So they faked their previous identities death...seems easy enough. But what they didn't anticipate is Bella seeing them walk out of that plane crash...AU. Cannon pairings. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**ok i just had this great idea for a new story...please tell me what you think...let me know if anyone one wants me to continue this story or not...enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter one

_Edward POV_

It was time to move on. We decided to "die" in a plane crash. Of course we will walk away with no problems we just have to make sure there's enough fuel to catch fire so it will burn "our bodies" so that search teams wont waste their time looking for us when we know they will never find us anyway. Only one more week until the plane crashs. Jasper has his piot's lincense so we don't have to worry about killing an innocent human. Which is great, we don't want to be monsters that kill people when we need to disappear.

_'I wish we could just settle down and never have to move...I hate it! I wish we were human again and I could have children and grow old with Emmett..' _Rosalie thought. I agree though. i hate that I can't change physically. I'm 17 forever.

...

We are boarding the plane now so we will be ready to move on in about 3 days. We have to stay out of sight for a few days in case they put pictures on the news about knowing any information. Alice says that a brunette calls the police to report that the accident. So we're covered there. Less than one hour life before we have to start over again. Carlisle is supposed to start at the hospital in Forks, Washington in one week. That will be more than enough time to stay out of sight and get everything unpacked. We were to start at Forks High School on Wed.

Jasper's doing a nose dive and the right engine just blew. The humans needed a reason why the plane crashed so Rosalie messed with the engine so it would only fly about 250 miles. We're going to crash just north of Seattle. We just hit the ground.

"Jasper, good job! That was the perfect angle...now we wont have to make a hole in the side." i told him as we were walking out.

_Bella's POV_

"I was on my way home from I saw the random huge shadow. I looked up and I saw a plane on fire decending down with the right engine on fire. I assume that's why the plane crashed in the first place." That was the statement i was telling police. I knew the rest of it though. They would think i was crazy if I told them.

_flashback_

I was driving home when I saw the plane crash. _'OH MY GOD!!'_ I thought as I pulled over.

Then i saw seven figures just walk off the big hole on the side of the plane. Four guys and three girls. They all looked young from the looks of it.

A big, brawny guy with brown curly hair. Beside him I saw a girl with long blond hair, and she had really long legs. Next I saw a blond man taking the hand of a woman with shoulder length carmel colored hair and a heart shaped. After them was a little pixie like girl. She black hair that stuck out in every direction in soft spikes. She was pulling the hand of a tall blond man. He looked back to the last person I saw coming out. He had the stangest shade of bronze colored hair. He wasn't as tall as the blond man that came out just before him. They were all really pail as well.

They took off at the speed of lightning into the forest towards Forks. i just sat there until the police came and I called Charlie to let him know why i would be home late.

_end flashback_

I was driving backtowards home in a dazed. Before I knew it I was parking in front of Char-I mean our house. I just moved in a couple of days ago and he let me have a few days to relax before I had to start school. I went to Seattle to go to a good book store and get a couple new outfit fit for Washington. When you lived in Phenix most of your life you don't have many clothes warm enough for the weather here.

I have to start school tomarrow and I don't know how well I am going to be able to sleep tonight.

I just got in and I grabbed a slice a pizza to eat. Charlie told me that he ordered it since I wasn't able to get home that quickly. After i finished it I decided to get in the shower to hopefully relieve some of the stress of today. It didn't help as much as i would have liked. As i laid down to try to sleep I thought of the crash again and the people that walked off that burning plane. I realized a few things...

1.) They didn't even look shaken. Almost as if they knew it was going to happen.

2.) They didn't have a scrach on them. Their clothes weren't event ripped up.

3.) They all ran so fast I seriously couldn't see them.

I came to the conlusion that they could not be human. I didn't know how else to explain it.

As I realized this the more I wondered who these people were. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Well that was Chapter one so please R&R to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i know i finnaly am updating but i had some things going on so here it is**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was really tired the next morning for school. All night i dreamt of the plane crash and the 7 strangers that walked off that plane like nothing had happened. It was very disturbing to know that something other than humans existed. I didn't know what they were but I knew for sure that they could not be human. As I was getting ready for school I let my mind wander on what they could possibly be.

After I choked down a bowl of cereal I was on my way for my day. I was not looking forward to my first day at Forks High School. I knew everyone would be staring at me and with my luck and clumsiness I will probably embrass myselfin front of everyone. Before I knew it i was pulling into Forks High. I went straight to the office to get my schedule.

I had English, Goverment, Trig, Spanish, lunch, Biology, and Gym...I groaned when I saw Gym. I hated Gym, I feel really bad for all the people in my Gym class. They didn't know what was coming to them.

As I had predicted, everyone stared. I had also learned that they were going to be getting some more new stundents by the end of this week. I was really happy about this because they would now be staring at whoever was coming instead of me. I felt kind of bad for whoever these new students were because they were going to be stared at all day. Hopefully the are not clumsy like me.

EPOV

We had everything unpacked and was now just lounging around the house. Carilisle was thinking that we should go hunting before we go to school tomarrow. I think he's right, we should.

As I got up I simply said that we should go hunting. They agreed.

...

We just arrived at school and I knew everyone was going to be staring. I hate that. They stare and they start thinking dirty thought that they would want one of us to do to them or what they would want to do to us.

I sighed and got out of my car. As we walk to the office to get our schedules, I felt the stares. Ms. Cope gave us our schedules and off we went to our classes.

Every stare for girls were lust fulled and then i heard what they are thinking and I resisted the urge to cring. But I learned that they had gotten a new student on Monday. I was shocked. In a town this small 8 new students in a year must be some kind of record, let alone in the same week.

Eventually it was lunch time and I was dreading to honest. the stuff that they call food looks and smells horrible. When I walked in I went straight though the line and my family joined me soon after.

Most of the thoughts of the kids around me revoled around us and this new girl, Bella Swan I have learned. Every guy in the school wanted her. I have yet to meet he but they seem to want to bang her in every room they came find. I decided to try to find this Bella Swan to see what she thinks of all this attention and how she's ajusting.

As I search the mind of these people I now go to school with I find someone who is sitting with her.

_'Bella seems nice. I hope we can become good friends...it looks like she needs one...I wonder what she's thinking about.She looks like she's in deep thought. i hope everything is ok...'_ a shy girl named Angela thought.

I searched the table but I could not find her mind. I got frustrated and looked up to see where she was. I saw her and she met my eyes. The look in her eyes was shocked. Like she saw something she never expected to see again. She looked vaguely famliar. I racked my brain on were I saw her before. Then it hit me. She was the girl that reported out plane crash.

I broke our eye contact and turned to Alice.

"Alice, the girl that reported our plane crash goes to this school and I think that she may have seen us get our of the plane because she looks like she recongnizes us. And I can't tell if she did or not because I can't read her mind." I whispered low and too fast for the humans to catch.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

_'How did I not see this?'_ Alice thought.

"I don't know Alice but we have to figure out what she knows so we can figure out what to do about it." they all nodded in agreement as the bell rang.

I headed off to my next class, Biology. I walked not really paying attention to anyone around me when I went to get my slip signed. That's when I smelled it. I turned to see the only empty seat and the girl next to my new seat. It seemed it is were the sweet smell was radiating from. Her blood was calling me to take it and drain it. I looked to see who the unlucky person was giving this sweet, sweet scent. It was Bella Swan.

**ok that was chapter 2. please R&R. The next chapter will be mostly Bella's take on things. **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this is a little later than I expected...**

**I do not own Twilight! though i wish i did!**

BPOV

I knew we were getting some new students today and i felt bad for them. Everyone will stare at them all day and it is just so uncomfortable. As I got to the school this morning I saw a Silver Volvo and I knew that it was their because I never saw it before. It was a very nice car though.

My morning passed in a blur. It was pretty boring though all day I was hearing the buzz on the new students. There were 5 of them and were all extremely good looking and all of them was taken except one.

Jessica was dragging me to lunch which I was actually looking forward to. I hadn't seen the new students yet and I knew they would be in my luch since this school is so small. I walked in and skidded to a stop.

I stared to the once empty table that is now full in horror. There were 5 of the people who got off the plane sitting in this room at my school. Out of everywhere they could be why did they have to be here?

Jessica realized that I had stopped walking at some point and tugged my elbow. I snapped out of my trans-like state and looked at her. She was turning her head to see what I was staring at.

"Those are the new students. They are gorgous, arn't they?" Jessica said as we started walking towards the lunch line. I nodded. They were even more gorgous up close. I didn't know how it was possible but somehow it was.

I couldn't resond. I just followed her and got a soda. I lost my appetite when I saw them. I follwed Jessica to our table and sat down.

She started talking right away though I couldn't tell you what she said. As I looked down at the table I thought _'Why me?' _I looked up and of course their table was right there across the room. I just stared at them.

The one with the bronze hair must have sensed it and looked up. We just stared at each other for a while. He seemed to be searching for something, like he didn't know why we were just staring at each other. Then something like realization came in his eyes and he looked back at his family. I blushed and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. He seemed to be talking but their lips were moving impossibly fast.

The look of shock spread though everyone of their faces that I could see and they were all looking at the bronze haired boy. Just then the bell rang and I packed to go to biology.

I walked in and took my seat, it was the only empty lab table when I arrived.

About a minute later the boy with the bronze hair. I knew he was going to have to sit next to me since there was no where else he could go. Then I realized that he looked painfully happy. His expression confused me. I looked down and I heard him sit down. He seemed to sit as far away from me as he could. I looked up and imeditaly regreted it. He was glaring at me.

I quickly looked down and moved my hair to my right shoulder. I noticed that he finched when I did so. He looked like he was in pain.

This guy and his family confused me. And I didn't even know his name! What are they and what do they want to gain by being here?

I could feel the tension though the whole class and I couldn't concentate. I really hope we didn't learn anything of importance today because I have no idea what happened. All I know is the bell just rang and the bronze boy was out the door before I even stood up. What was wrong with him? Why was he in pain?

All I know is I need to concetrate so I don't hurt someone when they unleash me to the gym class,

EPOV

I thought of about one hundred ways to kill Bella. I fought each one of them back of course. That class seemed to drag on for days. Finally, the bell rang. I got out of there as fast as I could. I should have slowed down more but I really had to get out of there before I did something I really reget. I got outside as soon as I could and took a few deep breaths to get her scent out of my head. I have to finish the day because if I don't it's going to look suspious. When the day was finally over I went and waited by my car hoping Alice would come over and help me straighten things out.

Alice came to me and asked me what was wrong with me in her as she arrived by my side. When she got there I told her the whole story and she looked extremely frustrated.

"How can one girl have such horrorible luck?" Aliced asked me. As if I knew.

"I have no idea Alice but I think you should find out what she knows because I can't do it. At least not right now. If she actually talked to me I don't know if I could resist taking her." I said as I felt the weakness taking over. How could I let one girl effect me so?

"You're right. We do need to know and as soon as possible so we can figure out what to do. You call Carlisle and let him know what is going on." She added. I nodded and got out my cell.

She walked right up to a very terrified looking Bella and said "Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me to day. My family has other things to do and I don't want to be by myself." Bella just nodded and breathed out and "I guess,"

**Well now you have it. the next chapter is going to be in Bella POV and her 'haning out' time with Alice. leave me some love! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight because if i did i wouldn't be writing this story right now...i would be doing whatever Stephenie Meyer is doing...**

BPOV

When Alice came over to me I was competely terrified and nod and say 'I guess'. They should not be interacting with normal people.

She rode with me to my house in my truck which made extremely nervious. I could barely concetrate on the road. And the next thing I knew we were pulling into my driveway.

I unlocked the door and put my things down by the door and walked into the kitchen for an after school snack. I just got some leftover pasta. "Do you want any?" I asked her. I didn't want to be rude to this girl that terrifies me.

"No thank you." she stated as she smiled a tight smile to hold in a giggle. It looked like I was missing some kind of inside joke by the way she said it and tried no to giggle. "Do you mind if I step out a minute to call my father?"

"Of course not" I replied.

When the microwave beeped, I got it out and saw that Charlie had left the paper on the table. I looked at the front page. It was about the plane crash. It had the names they were using. I couldn't be sure what their real names were. Are they what they where in this paper? Or what they are using now? Or something else?

It doesn't say which one was supposed to be which. Just the names they used. Husband and wife Carlisle and Esme Brandon; Sisters Rosalie and Alice Brandon; Alice's fiance Jasper Whitlock; Nephews Edward and Emmett McCarty. Apparently, Carlisle was left cusody of his cousins and he and Emse adopted them. Edward and Emmett were supposed to be Esme's of age nephews.

I guess they keep their first names but change around their last names and stories. I heard people talking about their story all day. Alice, Edward, and Emmett and supposed to be adopted by the Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie and supposed to be twins that are Esme's niece's or something like that. I still don't know which one is which except Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

Alice came in just as I got done reading the paper.

"Sorry that took longer than I expected." Alice said as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"It's ok I was just reading the paper." I hinted at her as I replied.

"Ok, now I'm going to honest. I know that you are the one that reported the plane crash. Did you see anything else?" Alice said. I could tell that she's really nervious as well.

I thought about lying but I am a terrible liar so I decided to tell the truth. I have a feeling that she would get it out of me anyways.

"Honestly, yeah I did. I just left it out when the police questioned me." I replied,

She took a deep breath and asked, "What did you see?" then she looked up at me.

This time I took the deep breath and looked down. "Everything. I saw the plane crash and I saw all seven of you walk out without a scrach on you. Then I believe you took off running so fast you were a blur."

She let out a low gasp that I wasn't sure that I heard. Then I looked up at her stright in the eye. She looked like she was thinking about weather or not to say something. And she surprised me by asking "Why didn't tell them everything?"

"Who would seriously believe what I saw? They would probably lock me in a padded cell if I would have told them that." I stated.

She thought about that for a second and nodded. It seemed that she had come to a decision. Alice stood up and said "I think we need to disscuss this with the whole family."

I must have looked terrified because she gave me an apologetic smile. And she said that she would just call Carlisle and have a couple people come over here.

I was a little bit relived but they still scared the hell out of me so I wasn't happy about a few more...not-humans coming to my house.

She called them and she said that they would be here in about half an hour.

I decided that I was going to go ahead and ask it.

"So what exactly are you guys?"

**I know I ended it in little bit of a cliffy, but i think it was necessary.**

**ok i know more of you guys can review. i have a few story alerts and only 2 reviewers! i know you can do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i own nothing other than the plot**

Bella's POV

She didn't answer my question. She looked like she was trying to decide whether she should tell me.

She looked up and said, "I don't think I should tell you that because I don't it should be to tell you. I know you don't understand what I mean right now but you will. But I will confirm for you that we are not human." She smiled at me.

"You guys wont hurt any of the people will you?" I questioned because i just had to know.

"Of course not" she assured me.

Somehow though I knew I could trust her. I knew she was telling me the truth.

Before I knew it there were three knocks at the door. I went to answer it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Two of the ones that went to school were there. The big, burly one and the tall blond guy.

I motioned for them to come in and I said that Alice was in the kitchen.

They followed me and I motioned for them to sit and I just sat on the counter since we only had three chairs. I sighed.

Alice started to tell them that I saw them after the plane crashed. I was surprised on how good her memory was. I think she said the exact same thing I said. Though I don't know why was surprised. She did say that she and her family was not human.

When she was done everything was silent. Slightly akward. I decided to break the silence.

"So what are your names? I still don't who's who. Well, except Alice."

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce them to you. Especially since this is your house." Alice said before turning to the guys.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend." He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"And this big teddy bear is Emmett" Emmett had a big smile of his face like her was going to do something ornry. Just then I was picked up and spinning in a bine crunching hug. It's going to be impossible not to like him. He's like a big kid. He was so cold though and it gave me goosebumps.

"Can't...breath....Emmett" He dropped me and smiled.

"Sorry." he said and while trying not to laugh.

I just smiled and shook my head at him. Well if I ever pictured having a big brother, I imagined him acting a lot like Emmett. I heard a couple cuckles and I realized I said that out loud. Of course I blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad you like me there Bella" Emmett said exitedly.

Jasper cleared his throat and said "Well, I think we need to figure out what to do."

I decided to tell them I had intention to say anything "I'm not going to say anything about it. I just thought you should know before you decide anything. Plus I would probably end up at the mental ward at the hospital. But I give you permission do do what ever you need to do with me."

They were looking at increduously. Even Alice who never seems to be surprised.

"Well then I guess we don't need to do anything."Jasper said since he got out of daze first. Just then everything got relaxed.

Alice and Jasper said they had to take off But Emmett decided to stay and hang out. We just talked and bickered a little bit just like if he was my big brother. We talked for hours about silly, stupid stuff like what my favorite movie was. Or who the best comic book hero was. That was the big fight there. He thought that The Hulk was the best one though I think he liked him because it reminded him of himself. His argument was that he could turn green and still save everybody. I said that batman was the best because he was human and even though he was he still did everything he could to help the people of Gothom. We couldn't decide so we just agreed to disagree.

Emmett decided it would be fun to see if I was ticklish and I am. I tried to get away form him but all I ended up doing was falling off the couch. Emmett started laughing hysarically so took my chance and started to get away. Then Emmett stopped laughing and saw I was getting away. Then he all but tackled me and ticked me again. So he was attacking my sides when Charlie walked in the room. I was laughing so hard I didn't hear him come in, neither did Emmett.

At first niether of us moved. Charlie was just glaring at Emmett. Then Emmett stood up and helped me up. I'm sure I was a bright red tomato about now. We walked over to my dad and I decided to introduce him before Charlie bust that blood vessel in his forehead

"Dad this is Emmett. He was new today. Him and his sister Alice and foster brother Jasper came over earlier. Alice and Jasper had some things to take care of, but Emmett decided to stay and hang out with me. We dicided that he's my brother from another mother" I turned to Emmett. "Emmett this is my dad, Charlie."

Emmett shook my dad's hand. Charlie relaxed a little. I hadn't realized it was so late. I went to start dinner. I heard Charlie and Emmett talking about baseball and I also heard Charlie ask if he was staing for dinner. He said that he couldn't and that Alice and Jasper where coming back to get him really soon. Just then Emmett's cell phone rang. He told Charlie it was Alice was here and that he had to go.

Emmett came in the kitchen to say goodbye. That's when I'm guessing he saw my cell in my pocket. He took it and put his number in it and said "If you ever need anything or something you can call me." he said with a smile.

I walked him to the door. He picked me up for another bone crushing hug. I reminded that I needed to breathe. So he put me down and gave my a kiss on the cheek and left. Which I'm sure Charlie saw.

I knew Charlie wanted to talk about it but I also knew he would wait until dinner to do so. So I finished dinner.

I called Charlie in and about halfway though dinner he began.

"So that boy, is he your boyfriend?" Charlie asked and seemed really nervous.

"Of course not. I said he was like my brother, and I meant that. He also has a girlfriend. I haven't offically met her yet but I'm sure I will soon enough." I replied.

Charlie relaxed after that and not saying anything else being a man of few words.

When it was time for bed my head was spinning. My day seemed unreal but I knew it was real because I heard by cell go off. I'm glad whoever is calling did because I forgot to plug it in. The I actually listened to the ringtone. I knew it was Emmett who else would put Aqua as their ringtone. I laughed and answered it laughing.

"Hello Emmett." I said giggling.

"Hey how did you know it was me?" he said.

"You're the only person I could think of the would use Aqua as their ringtone. So what's up?" I replied

"I just wanted to tell my little sister goodnight." he replied back to me.

"Aww...Emmett that's so sweet." I said giggling. "Goodnight to you too Big Brother." I told him.

"Ok that's all I wanted. I'll let you sleep now and I'll see you tomarrow." he said then.

"Ok Bye Emmett." I said and hung up.

That was aborable of him. Tomarrow is going to be a very interesting day. Especially since I have to sit by Edward tomarrow. I wonder what his problem was. And with that last thought I fell alseep.

**ok so what did you think? This was my longest chapther yet! you gotta love Emmett! i could just see him doing stuff like that! lol well read and review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**discaimer: i do not own Twilight though i wish i did**

BPOV

When I got up today I was actually exited to go to school. And that in itself scared me because i knew why I was exited though I wasn't sure why I was reluctant to admit it. I know it was becuase of my new not-human friends.

When I arrived they were already here. By the time I got my door open and got out of the car Emmett anxiously waiting. I mean he looked like he was trying not to bounce up and down. As soon as I shut the car, I was in another bone crushing hug. Though I can never breathe in Emmett's hugs I couldn't imagine him giving me any other kinds of hugs.

"Emmett...I can't...breathe..." he put me down and I laughed and added "you know, I need to breathe sometimes."

Emmett just laughed and glabed my hand and dragged me over to the rest of the Cullens. When we got there he dropped my hand and went to get the tall, blond girl and dragged her over to me. I noticed Edward by the car door and it looked like he was struggling with something.

"Bella this is Rosalie, my girlfriend. Rosalie this is Bella, my little sister." Emmett said as I reached out to shake Rosalie's hand. She shook my hand and gave me a little smile.

"I see you have become a part of the family according to Emmett." Rosalie said laughing. Then she added "And you can call me Rose."

With that we started walking to the school. We were getting lots of stares. Mostly because I was with them and I knew every girl in this school wishes she were me. I couldn't believe I was me at the moment. Walking with the best looking people in the school. I groaned as I realized that I had to go to English at some point and leave my new friends.

"My frist class is English so i have to g-" I said as Emmett decided that I needed a departing hug. "can't...breathe...again"

He put me down, laughed and said "See you at lunch and have fun in English!"

I shook my head and they left. Until now I seemed unaware of my surrounding and I just noticed that basically everyone is looking at me. So I blushed and went to my classroom.

-lunch time-

I think me hanging out with the Cullens have brought out a campeditive streak in some of the guys because they have been asking me out relentlessly. I was so happy it was lunch time. Maybe I could sit with the Cullens and maybe no one would bother me for a period. I was walking with Jessica after Spanish and I know she was talking about something, but I wasn't listening.

All I could think about was Edward and I was trying to figure out what his problem could actually be. I came up with nothing.

As we were walking in the cafeteria I heard Emmett yell "Bella come sit with us." When I looked over to where his voice was coming from I saw him running at human speed toward me. I braced myself because i know Emmett is going to give a another bone crushing hug. I may have to talk to him about that.

Before he got there Jessica said "When did you start hanging out with them." She said almost bitterly. I just think she is jealious though, she's pretty shallow and one of which she deems the hottest guys yelled for me and not her.

All I could get in before Emmett got there was "Yesterday." I was right. Here comes the hug. Though this time he spun me around and I almost hit Jessica. Emmett laughed in my ear. Then he put me down and drug me over towards them. I looked over my shoulder at Jessica who looked in complete shock nad said "See you later Jess!"

When I was in the line with Emmett i accused "You almost had me her hit on purpose."

He laughed and said "Me--No!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I got what they called lunch and went to sit with the rest of the Cullens.

EPOV

He just had to bring her over here. Doesn't he know how much it hurts to restain myself when I'm around her. I wish he understood the strength it takes for me to simply not kill her. When he expirenced this he didn't restrain the way I do.

She sat between Emmett and Alice. I wonder what really goes on in that mind of hers. I don't think I have ever want to know what is going on in someone's mind as much as I do right now. This has to get easier.

_"Bella is like the coolest person ever..."_ Emmett was thinking as they were talking.

Maybe if I talk to her during biology then I could unravel her mind. This could get easier.

No.

I don't know if it can. Her blood just screams _'Here Edward it's all yours.' _Of course it would. The one person I have found interesting in the past 100 years. my darker side wants to kill more than anything.

Though I'm sure it's just karma. I really wish I wouldn't have left Carlisle and Esme for that 10 years or so. Maybe then her blood wouldn't be begging for me to kill her.

Then the bell rang. Time for biology. We stood up and Bella walked near me since we have the same class. Now this is going to be interesting.

**sorry guys! it's later than i said it would be. i got caught up doing other things and didn't get to finish it on time. sorry it's kind of short too! but they get longer after this i promise! **

**thanks for all the reviews for those of you who did! **

**please read and review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight...though i am addicted to it...why can't it be the same thing?**

EPOV

We took our seats and I was trying to convince my body to let me talk to her because I really wanted to know what was going on in her beautiful head. i couldn't deny the fact that she was gorgous. She was exactly the type of person I would look for if I wasn't fight the urge to kill her all the time. I wasn't really trying to find someone but this Bella is like a drug I can't resist. She gets me going at the same time she's killing me.

At that moment I realized that I was staring at her shamelessly. Just as I realized this she looked up and caught me. She looked my straight in the eye, and I didn't break the contact. While we were staring at each other Mr. Banner explained the lab we were supposed to do. I am actually gratefull to be a vampire at the moment so at least one of us would know what to do during this lab.

Her big, chocolate eyes were like pits of endless knowledge and strength. The more I looked into them the more I realized I want to know her. Where did her strength come from? Why did her eyes see everything they shouldn't? They were so innocent and so...wise at the same time? This wonderful girl should not have to hold such a secret.

I all of a sudden understood why Emmett was drawn to this girl. She makes you want to protect her from the world and all the danger in it. Which is a lot since she met me and my family. I also think she reminds him a the sister he always wanted to protect. If Emmett was human, they could have been related. He would have looked enough like her to be her brother and then maybe nobody would mess with her. She would be safe.

The same thing that draws me to her could hurt her as well. With the strength she has, it built a wall to protect her. I know that can push people away. Been there, done that. Right now, it's as if I'm looking though the cracks. Like I know something is going on but the crack is too small to know what's going on.

Just then the teacher passed out the lab papers and we had to break the eye contact to get started. I took the paper and wrote our names on it. We finished our lab much sooner than the rest of the students, naturally. I have been though school numerous times and have taken much harded classes. But Bella was right on everything she answered and she yet again shocked me. This was when I decided that I was going to talk to her.

She was looking down at the desk as if struggling with something.

"Are you ok? I had to ask. She had to be ok. I didn't know why but i knew that she just had to be.

Her head shot up and looked at me. The look on her face was composed but the look in her eyes said otherwise. "Yeah, I'l fine." She lied. She was not a good lair.

"I don't believe you." I almost whispered as gently as I could. "You're not a very good lair."

She sighed. "I know. Why does it matter to you anyway? You don't know anything about me." She said shyly and looking down.

"I don't know. I can't figure out myself. I'm usually really good at knowing what's going on wrong with people. Or at least the nature of it. I can't figured out what's bothering you so I guess I was just curious." I stated honestly.

_'Why is he talking to her? She's mine! Doesn't everyone know that? He has everyone else swooning over him. Why does he have to have my girl too?...'_ Mike was thinking. Is he delusional? She has a free will and can do whatever she wants. And from what I heard she is not involved with Mike.

Then Bella looked right at me shattering my previous train of thought.

"I don't know what changed in me this week but I feel different than I ever have before. And it scares me because I don't know what all this means. You and your family come into my life in the strangest way possible and..." She stopped abruptly like she wasn't sure that she should finish her thought. Like she didn't know how to finish it? Didn't want to say it? Or that she wasn't imporant enough to be heard?

"And?" I pushed lightly as I could trying to hide the burning curosity of what she was about to say.

"And...I know I don't regret meeting any of you and for some reason I know I should but I bring myself to regret it. I waited for it because I know none of you are human, but it never came. All I could feel was...relief." when she finished that one I was in complete shock. Nobody has ever felt relived to know us.

"Really? Relief? Why do you think you were relieved?" I had to know the answer to this one.

_'Why is she talk to him? She doesn't even talk to me like that. I can tell it's imporant too. I think I need to do something about this...Maybe I'll start the rumor that he's gay again...'_ Mike was interupting me.

"Maybe because I feel like I can trust all of you because you have kept what ever you are a secret for however long you existed. So I know that if I was really in trouble I could count on any of you." She answered honestly.

"Well that does make sense. We have existed longer than we look and hid what we are to the outside world. Until you, of course. And if you needed any of us we would be there. Especially for what your doing for us." I answered and the bell rang just then.

We stood up and I realized that the burn in my throat had subsided somewhat and it was a little easier to be around Bella. I gathered my things and started towards the door.

I thought Bella was right behind me. Then I heard Bella. "Mike, what are you doing? Let go of me!" She said as I whipped my head around.

"Why were you talking to Cullen. Bella? Good girlfriends don't talk like that to other guys in front of her boyfriend!" Mike said fuming. I was getting there myself.

"Girlfriend?! What are you talking about? I never agreed to be your girlfriend and I never will for that fact!" Then Mike tighten his squeeze on her arm, like he was claiming her as his. "Ow-You're hurting me let go!"

That was it. I walked right up to him and said in strong fearful voice that I never took with a human before. I wanted to see him scared shitless. And never hurt her again! Then I realized that I was falling for her. How could I like her? I barely knew her!

"Let go of _My Girl_!" everyone stopped what they were doing. At first I didn't know why they would then I realized what I said. I can't believe I let that slip! I know The rest of the family heard that one. Boy was I going to get it!

Mike dropped her arm in shock I think.

"Lets go Bella." I said and she willing-I thought-obliged.

Once we where out of the room I knew I need to apollogize.

"I'm sorry, Bella! It slipped. If you don't feel the same way that's fine. I understand. You can tell them I was just trying to get Mike to let go of you. You can-" she put a finger to my lips to stop me.

"It's ok Edward! I think we should keep it the way things are at the moment. I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I think it will work out better this way. Mike and the other guys will leave me alone now." She smiled at that and I was walking toward her next class, Gym.

We were quiet for a while. Then she rubbed her arm. "Did he hurt you?" I said looking straight ahead. If he did, he might accidentally break his arm.

"No but it's going to bruise. And it's a little tender but it's nothing I can't handle." she said and then I looked down at her. She looked up at me and whispered "Thank you."

I smiled at her and her heard rate picked up a bit. "No problem, Bella. None at all."

Ok there's chapter 7! This one's pretty long if i do say so myself...lol. i was going to make this two seprate chapters but i though it would be too short. but since i'm awesome i put them together. i didn't intend it all to be in Edward's POV but that's just the way if flowed out of me. the next chapter starts in Bella's POV and it will backtrack slightly...just a heads up...

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**ok here goes chapter 8...i hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i do not own twilight!**

BPOV

Edward and I had a really good talk today. Maybe he didn't hate me after all. When the bell rang, I stood up to gather my books. I saw Edward start walking-slowly for him-toward the door. I was just about to pick up my books and join him when I felt a someone grab arm.

"Mike, what are you doing? Let go of me!" I said as calmly as I could.

"Why were you talking to Cullen, Bella? Good girlfriends don't talk like that to other guys in front of her boyfriend!" Mike said looking quite angry.

Where the hell did he get the idea that i was girlfriend? Everytime I see him coming towards me I want to run in the opposite direction. I know he was a little dense, but apparently he was dense in the extreme.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? I never agreed to be your girlfriend and I never will for that fact!" I practically yelled at him. I felt his hand tighten around my arm and it was really starting to hurt. I knew that would be bruised tomarrow. Great! "Ow-You're hurting me let go!" I added.

I was just about to yell at someone to get him off of me when edward stepped in. Thank goodness for him!

"Let go of _My Girl_!" He yelled at Mike.

I was completely stunned. He liked me? Enough to call me his girl? Woah, I didn't see that coming anywhere in my future. How can he like me? I'm so average and plain except for my horrible bad luck. Mike grabbing me is just further proof of my bad luck. Not that I need anymore proof just thinking about my past. I shudder internally. I still don't get it though. He is the greek god Adonis, and I am just this average, ordinary girl.

I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and was looking at Edward. He looked confused on why everyone was looking at him. Then the look of realization was on his face. Then he looked...embarassed, maybe? It was a really hard expression to decipher.

As everyone was staring at Edward, I noticed that Mike had let go of my arm. I looked at Mike and he looked horrified. That look made me have to hold back laugh. It was priceless!

"Lets go Bella." Edward said when he regain his composure.

I grabbed my stuff and with him as quickly as I could. Once I was at his side he lead me out of the room. Everyone was still in shell shock I think.

"I'm sorry, Bella! It slipped. If you don't feel the same way that's fine. I understand. You can tell them I was just trying to get Mike to let go of you. You can-" He was saying when I put a finger up to his beautiful, plump lips to stop his little rant.

"It's ok Edward! I think we should keep it the way things are at the moment. I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I think it will work out better this way. Mike and the other guys will leave me alone now." I said smiling.

I realized that I did have feelings for Edward. This realization surprised me. I didn't know how I could feel this way. I didn't know that much about him. Though I did know more than everyone else in this school combined. Another thing was that I knew he was not human. I did not know yet what he was. But he was something. Did I want to get involved in another situation that could hurt me? I this enough on my own as it is.

I thought of all the reasons I left Phenix from my mom. I shuddered internally. At least _he_ isn't going to be in my life again. _He_ was out forever. I can't believe Edward could see right though that wall I put up. My mind shifted to those moments before biology started. Edward was staring at me so intently. I wonder what he saw. I know the wall I built around my soul was starting to crumble. Mr. Banner has the best timing of any teacher in the school.

If he would have stared much longer my walls would have crumbled. How did he do that? No one has ever been able to shake my walls so severely with just a look. The was no words even exchanged! I'm going to have to steady these walls if he's going to be my 'boyfriend'. Somehow I know if he tried he could get just about anything he wanted to know out of me.

I wasn't sure what to think about that. That someone had that kind of power over me. Well, to be honest, it scares the hell out of me. I looked down and saw my arm and it looked like it was going to bruise really soon. I rubbed my hand up and down my arm. Edward noticed.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked looking straight ahead. It looked like this whole ordeal upset him more than I thought.

"No but it's going to bruise. And it's a little tender but it's nothing I can't handle." I said as he looked down at me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. I couldn't make it any louder than a whisper, to be honest.

He looked down at me and know my heart rate was picking up. How can he have this kind of effect on me?

"No problem, Bella. None at all." he replied. I could tell he ment it too.

With that I was off to Gym. Oh, joy! This not going to be pleasant. Mike's in my Gym class.

I quickly got changed since I was running late thanks to Mike and Edward. Though it was worth it. With that thought in mind, I jogged out of the locker room to face Mike and my Gym class. I felt sorry for everyone today. I was very disracted so I knew I would be more clumsy than usual.

When I walked in though every pair of eyes were on me. Tha made me blush and look down. About 20 seconds later the bell rang and out came Coach Clapp. Now on with the torture.

We were to play volleyball. Oh no! I hope everyone knows how to duck quickly. Coach Clapp split us into 4 teams. we only had two courts so that left 4 on each team though I could hardly count as a team member. It was more like I occupied space. Of course with my luck Mike was on my team. Coach Clapp walked to his office to do something.

"What was that about?! How could you agree to date Cullen when you were dating me?!" Mike whisper yelled at me as we were walking toward our court.

"Mike how many times do I have to tell you? I never agreed to go out with you." I replied once again. He has got be the most dense person in the world.

"Yes you did!" he disagreed.

"When was that? When I was turning you down left and right for dates? Or how about when I was trying to avoid you so you couldn't ask me out again?" I replied. This was making me angry.

He was getting angry too. He grabbed my other arm to stop me and he spun he around.

"You are mine!!"He actually yelled at in a room full of people. This made me really angry. I wasn't anyone's property.

"Excuse me? I do not belong to you or anyone else! Now let go of me!" I yelled back at him.

He didn't let go. In fact he tightened his grip even more. It hurt really bad. It hurt even more than the first time. And this time Edward wasn't here to get him to let go of me.

"Ow-you are really hurting me let go!" I pleaded with him but he didn't let go.

The next thing I knew I heard a loud "LET GO OF HER!!"

I whipped my head around and here comes Emmett to my rescue. Everyone looked at him as he was walking toward Mike who still hadn't let go of my arm.

Emmett reached my side and in a low, calm voice said "Let go of her now!" him saying it like that was way more frightening than him actually yelling it.

Mike dropped my arm instantly and walked away.

I turned to jump up and give Emmett a big hug. "Thank you big brother!" I added before my air was cut off. Just the Coach Clapp reached us.

"Thank you for taking care of that while I was busy. Now, what exactly brought you to the gym in the first place?" Coach Clapp directed toward Emmett.

"I was told by my teacher to give you this since I already knew what we were going over. We were a little father ahead at my other school, so here you go." Emmett said as he handed the folded peice of paper to him.

"Thank you son. You may go back to class now." Coach Clapp added as he turned to walk away.

Emmett was just about to leave then he decided that he had to hug me again before he picked me up in a big Emmett hug and spun he around in a circle.

"I...can't...breath...Emmett" I said as Emmett laughed.

Then he whispered in my ear as he put me down "I forget that you humans need to breathe." That raged my curiousity. He turned to walk away.

"Emmett." he turned to look at me. "I think we should hang out after school, big brother" I added with a smile.

He smiled. "That would be off the hook!" Then he left.

I laughed shaking my head. Now I have to play volleyball.

It actually went by without too much damage to myself of other people. Though they were also really good at getting out of my way so I didn't hurt something.

A girl in my class named Lauren walked up to me. She was the other girl on my volley ball was pretty good really. We were walking to the locker room.

"So how do you know Emmett Cullen?" she asked kindly.

"He's considers himself my 'big brother form another mother' as he puts it." I said as she laughed.

"Well, he acts like your big brother. I thought he was going to break Mike's arm off." she said.

"If Mike wouldn't have let go when he did, he probably would have a broken arm." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I knew Emmett would have broken his arm.

"Really?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah. As big of a goofball and teddy bear he is, he would have done it because he was hurting me. And nobody hurts his little sister. He's like that with Alice too though. Alice doesn't need anyone's help. She's a little pistol." I laughed.

By now we were in the locker room and I got changed. As I was walking out of the locker room to go home, Lauren stopped me.

"Can we hang out after school? I don't want to go home." she asked hopefully ithought.

"Emmett's coming to my house to hang out, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Not that he really has a choice since it's my house but yeah you can come. You can just follow me to my house. Emmett's riding with me since all of them come in the same car.I'll wait for you by the exit" I answered as she smiled.

"Okay. That will work." Then we headed toward the parking lot.

**ok there was chapter 8! how many of you expected Lauren and Bella to be friends? yeah, probably none! lol and who is **_**he**_** that Bella is worried about? That will come out in the next few chapters. ok the backtracking was a little longer than i intended but i think it worked out well...**

**anyway, read and review please! it makes me want to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**i am going to be posting a new story today. i will write a little more about it at the end of the chapter. **

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight!**

EPOV

When the final bell rang, I was dreading going home I knew they were going to torture me to the end of time. Unfortunitly for me that was much longer than everyone thinks. As I walk out to the parking lot I see Emmett walking with Bella and some other girl.

_'Edward, I'm hanging out at Bella's for a bit. Just so you know I'm actually not going to tease you too much because I would have done the same thing in your position...'_ Emmett told me in his mind.

I relaxed a little bit then. Though I wish I was the one going to Bella's with her. Bella looked pretty happy so I let it go. By now I'd arrived to my Volvo. I waited anixously. I knew Alice was going to squeal a lot because she liked Bella a lot. Rose liked her okay too but they were going to tease me non-stop for days. I saw them coming and took that as my cue to get in the car. I'd rather then tease me in here where no one else can hear.

"Aw, Eddie's got a girlfriend." Rose was first. I cringed at my nickname. Why did they have to use that wreched name?

"Yeah Ed, that was oh so sweet of you to tell everybody. By the way the look on Mike's face was priceless!" Alice started with a sickly sweet voice and then got exited at the end. What was it with them and those nicknames?

"Don't be too hard on him girls." Jasper informed them. I was so grateful to him right now. I know they would have been a lot worse if he didn't say something. It was for the most part silent. They still teased me but it could have been much worse.

BPOV

Emmett was surprisingly silent. When we got in my truck he finally broke the silence.

"So you and Edward, huh?" he asked i knowing I'd blush. And, of course, I did. He laughed.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. I'm probably just as shocked as everyone else. It got Mike off none the less." I replied still blushing.

"That was the second time he touched you!" he yelled. I guess he didn't hear the whole story or at least didn't hear the right one.

"Yeah, it was. Did you not really hear the story?" I asked.

He shook his head. I told him the story as I drove home with Lauren behind me. When we arrived at my house I parked and got out with Emmett and Lauren on my tail. I unlocked the door and let us all in and dumped my bag by the door and lead them to my living room.

"Hey Lauren do you want a snack or something?" I asked politely before I sat down. I didn't want to have to get back up.

"No I'm good. Though this big guy might want something." she replied.

"No I'm good for now." Emmett replied trying not to laugh.

I sat down and we started talking about random stuff. Emmett was such a goof ball. Most of time he just ended up telling us stories about the crazy things he's done. I could see him doing all of them. We were having such a good time. Emmett decided it would be fun to start tickle me to death. Lauren looked like she was having a good time watching Emmett touture me.

When Emmett finally stopped I was laying in the middle of the floor out of breath. He turned around to Lauren and said "Your turn." With this devious grin on his face.

She turned pale. Paler than me, almost as pale as Emmett. She looked seriously afraid.

Lauren's phone rang just then. She looked to see who it was and she looked worse if that was even possible. She excused herself and walked into my kitchen.

For once Emmett was quiet. I think he was trying to listen to what they were talking about. Or maybe he just felt really bad. All of a sudden I heard Lauren start yelling at whoever she was talking to. Shortly after she hung up and came back to join us.

"I'm so sorry for whatever I said to upset you! I'm such a bonehead sometimes! I say a lot of things with out thinking!" Emmett said. I could tell he felt really bad.

"It's ok. It wasn't really you. I have some bad expirences, we'll just leave it at that. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella, Emmett." she said in a weary tone, and left.

I wonder what's wrong. I know that something that shouldn't be going on is.

"Emmett, do you know what that's about? I know you have super hearing." I asked him.

"Not exactly. Her father was who called and he wanted her home. He started screaming at and calling her some names. She argued and said she would be home when she was good and ready..." Emmett replied then thought for a second. "The strange part is something her said to get her home. _'If you don't leave now, you know what your punishment will be_.' I think something is very bad in her life and I think we should try to help her out of it. I'm going to go and find out what I can about her and her family history. I'll call you and let you know what I find out." he said and walked towards the door.

I walked with him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Seeing Emmett serious is kind of frightening me. He's never serious. Even when he should be he isn't. If her life is that bad then I'm glad I have Emmett to help me help her. My cell rang breaking me out of my little trans. I didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi, Bella. It's Edward." He said and sounded a little unsure about something.

"Oh hi Edward. I didn't know the number. So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to know if I could come over tomorrow to talk about what's going on between us. That way we at least know where we stand." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should at least know where the feelings are at if we are going to be in a relationship." I answered. It really was a good idea. I mean, I know he likes me or he woouldn't have called me _his girl_ in front of everyone.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow Bella." He said sounding relieved. Was he worried about what I would say?

"Ok. Bye." And with that I hung up.

I went to start dinner. Charlie will be home soon. I just made some baked chicken and some green beans. Nothing really complicated. I wasn't concentrating and I knew if I would have to concentrate I would end up in the ER.

Dinner was quiet. I did the dishes and excused myself to my room and did my homework. That was interesting. I shouldn't ever recomend that they assign Trig homework when you have a lot going on in your head. It make it about ten times hard to do since my mind kept drifting to Lauren and what was wrong. I soon gave up trying to finishing my Trig. I decided to try to sleep. I grabed my bag and pajamas and went into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later I came out. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and my bag on my desk. Just then my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Hey Bella." Emmett greeted.

"Hey Emmett. So what did you find out? I don't know anything about her except what I heard at school." I informed him.

"What did you hear?" He asked. I think he want to find out what I know.

"Most people don't like her. Jessica told me she was the biggest bitch and whore around here." I told him.

I wouldn't believe anything out of Jessica's mouth. She's a big gossiper from what I can tell. She told the whole school that we were moving here because we got expelled from our last school for making a bomb threat." He said in disbelief.

"Well I guess that's true. I did hear that but I knew it wasn't true. Though I'm not exactly sure why. I'm sure that isn't it. If you really wanted to blow up a school I have a feeling that you would just blow it and probably wouldn't be able to trace it back to you." I said with a little laugh.

Emmett's laughter was booming. After he calmed fown he said. "You're right. At least someone here has a brain."

"Yeah. So, what did you find out about her backround?" I asked though I know I wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, I found out that She lives with her mother and father. She also has a sister but she disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her, and there were no clues. Her mother rarely come out of the house anymore and her father seems to have a drug and alcohol problem. So far, that's all I know. I will keep trying and I will let you know if I find anything of importance." he said in a weary tone.

"Thanks Emmett. You can call me at anytime. It's not like I'm going to get much sleep with all this oin my mind anyway." I said.

"Ok, Bella. I know I wont be able to sleep either. I do hope you sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Emmett said. Though I have a feeling that I'm missing something.

"Ok, Emmett. I will try to sleep. Goodnight Emmett." I said and hung up.

As I predicted. I couldn't fall asleep. Well not in a good enough sleep to do me any good. My mind kept drifting back to Edward. I thought that was strange. Out of all the things on my mind, I think about Edward. What am I going to do with myself?

**Ok there's chapter 9! sorry it took so long. I was very busy the past week and didn't get much time to work on it since I'm writing this as i go. i hope you enjoied and please read and review! it would be a good birthday present from everyone since today is my birthday! Thank you!**

**ok my new story is completely different. it takes place in Japan and Bella has just move there with her step-father Phil. Bella finds herself in a situation that she cannot get out of until Jesse shows up. Who is this Jesse? what does he do to help Bella?**

**that's right Bella's with another character. Edward doesn't exist in this story! I haven't decided who all I want in there but i know for sure Alice and Jasper are going to be in it. It's called Soul of a sword. I know it's different but please give it a shot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i do not own Twilight!**

EPOV

Emmett came home around 5. Something was wrong. I could tell. He's usually laughing and joking about everything, but he's intently serious about something. He came in and went straight to the computer. Like to do some sort of research. He never does any of that stuff what ever happened must have been serious.

_'Lauren Mallory'_ he thought as he was typing in a search engine.

_'Ashley Mallory missing! If you have any information contact sister, Lauren Mallory at Forks High School'_ it was dated two years ago. He made a mental note that it was **suspious**. That was the only thing he could find about her sister's disappearence. One little article on the loacl newspaper two years ago.

Also in the small article was a little information about her parents. Their names were Jim and Debra Mallory. So he entered Jim Mallory in the search engine.

_'he was arrested a couple times for DUI and posession of drugs. His license is probably suspended but that doesn't help anything...oh, here's something about a dismissed domestic disurbance. So he sould be violent.' _he was starting to get frustrated because whatever he was finding wasn't helping him find what he wanted to know.

_'Jim works at some factory just outside of town, toward Port Angeles. Debra doesn't seem to have a job so she probably doesn't go out much because of her daughter going missing. I would guess that she's depressed.' _he added to his mental note.

_'Man, what is wrong with this picture. Something isn't right. I can't place it but I know something is off. I think I'm going to have to hide near her house tonight to figure out what more I can.' _he then looked at his watch. '_Oh I better call Bella. I know she goes to bed soon. She will want to know what I found out so far.'_

I was enraged. What did Bella have to do with this? Whatever he was probably doing was going to be illegal. She shouldn't be involved in this in anyway! While I was ranting to myself, Emmett had called Bella. She's just picking up.

"Hey Bella." Emmett greeted

"Hey Emmett. So what did you find out? I don't know anything about her except what I heard at school." Bella replied.

So she was in on this from the beginning? She wanted to be in on this?!

"What did you hear?" Emmett asked her.

_'I don't want to tell her my __**suspions **__and theories before I find out more. I'll just tell her the basics.'_ Emmett thought

"Most people don't like her. Jessica told me she was the biggest bitch and whore around here." Bella told him. Though it didn't sound like she believed it.

"I wouldn't believe anything out of Jessica's mouth. She's a big gossiper from what I can tell. She told the whole school that we were moving here because we got expelled from our last school for making a bomb threat." Emmett said like people would actually believe something that outragous.

He had a short flash back of when one of the students came up to him and asked him if it was true. He laughed and said it wasn't true. The poor kid looked terrified. I chuckled internally at that one.

"Well I guess that's true. I did hear that but I knew it wasn't true. Though I'm not exactly sure why. I'm sure that isn't it. If you really wanted to blow up a school I have a feeling that you would just blow it and probably wouldn't be able to trace it back to you." she added.

Emmett started to have a very loud laughing fit. I heard a couple voices in my head wondering why Emmett was laugh at seemingly nothing. I guess they haven't been paying attention. After a minute or two he calmed down.

"You're right. At least someone here has a brain." he told her with a smile.

Everybody was paying attention now. Emmett's laugh seems to have caught everyone's attention. All of their minds are confused. Mine still isn't sure what was going on but i know more than they do.

"Yeah. So, what did you find out about her backround?" Bella asked like she didn't really want to know the answer by needed to anyway.

"Well, I found out that She lives with her mother and father. She also has a sister but she disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her, and there were no clues. Her mother rarely come out of the house anymore and her father seems to have a drug and alcohol problem. So far, that's all I know. I will keep trying and I will let you know if I find anything of importance." Emmett said in a careful tone.

Since when is Emmett ever careful? I can't think of another time that he was.

_'If this gets as bad as I think it will I don't want to get Bella involved if I don't have to. She shouldn't be in this but if it wasn't for her I don't think anybody would ever help this poor girl. She has all the signs. How could nobody have noticed them before?'_ Emmett thought to himself.

So he wanted to keep Bella out of this? That's good. He's a much better big brother than I ever gave him credit for.

"Thanks Emmett. You can call me at anytime. It's not like I'm going to get much sleep with all this on my mind anyway." Bella said even though she sounded tired.

"Ok, Bella. I know I wont be able to sleep either. I do hope you sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Emmett told her.

Yeah. A much better big brother than I thought. He just wanted her to be safe and I can tell he wants to save Lauren with as little help from Bella as possible.

"Ok, Emmett. I will try to sleep. Goodnight Emmett." Bella said and hung up.

_'What's going on with Emmett? He's feeling anxious and determined and a little angry. What could he be angry about? Should I try to help him?' _Jasper was thinking.

_"What the hell is he doing? I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what he's going to do either. His future is a little fuzzy until tomorrow.' _Alice thought.

Well that's great. If Emmett gets himself in trouble then there isn't anything we can do to stop it since he doesn't know what he's going to do. Maybe I should follow him.

_'What's he up to? I've never seen him this serious before. Whatever happened it has to be bad. I'm going to help him. I am his wife after all. I wonder if something happened to Bella. That would explain why he's so serious and is actually trying to plan to do something. I don't think he's planned anything but pranks in his life!' _Rosalie thought.

This got me worried about Bella. Should I go and make sure she's safe? I think I am. But first I have to figure out what's going on.

"Quick family meeting. I know that everyone here knows something's up." Emmett said.

We quickly gathered in the living room.

"Okay. As you all know I went over to hang out with Bella after school. Lauren Mallory wanted to hang out with Bella too, so she came over also. And were just messing around and I was ticking Bella and I turned to Lauren and said your turn. She went almost as pale as us. Just then her phone rang and she looked to see who it was and she seriously as pale as us. She answered and went into the kitchen. It was her dad. He wanted her to come home, but she didn't want to. It sounded like she was winning the argument. The strangest part was the line he used to get her to leave. _'If you don't leave now, you know what your punishment will be_.' After he said that she but ran out the door. I knew something was wrong so I left shorty after to do some good research and find out what I can about her past." Emmett was saying until Jasper interupted.

"Do you know what's going on exactly?" Jasper asked. It sounded like he wanted to help in anyway he could.

"No not exactly. But I have a couple theories. And I was getting to those. Did you all hear what I told Bella abour her?" Emmett asked. I'm sure he just didn't want to go though it again if he didn't have to.

We all nodded.

"Ok. What I didn't tell her is that the cops have been there for a domestic disurbance. One of my theories is that he beats the hell out of Debra, her mother, and she can't do anything about it. The second one is that he beats the hell out of her, but can't tell anybody for safety of someone. Her mother maybe? And the third, I think he might have something to do with his own daughter's disappearence. And I think he could be holding it over her head like a treat of what could happen to her if she doesn't obey what he wants her to do. I'm leaning towards the last one though." Emmett concluded.

"How can we help, Em?" Rose asked.

"Well I think I'm going to stake-out her her house tonight. I've got to make sure she's safe because I think she's in a lot of danger. Whom is the question, but I'm pretty sure her dad has something to do with it. I want Rose to come with me. I think Edward, if he can handle it, should stay near Bella's house because he know that Lauren was there. Alice and Jasper should find out what they can on the street about Jim Mallory, Lauren's dad. And on the way you should Call Carlisle and leave him a voicemail to let him know what's going on. He probably wont hear it right now. They only left a few hours ago." Emmett conluded his little plan and went to garage to get supplies.

"That's actually a really good plan. Emmett does a really good pretending he's a nitwit but it's actually better than what I thought of." I stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Right after that he came back with a backpack.

"Rose are you ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded and they walked out the door.

Alice and Jasper headed out to my Volvo. I let them take it since we didn't want people to know that I went to Bella's. A random Volvo in the driveway wouldn't be a good idea. I was running. I threw Jasper the keys and started running. The house wasn't very hard to find. Her scent was everywhere.

Just as I was getting there I saw someone trying to break into her house. I stopped right behind him and waited for a moment to possibly realized I was there. He didn't.

"Why are you trying to break into Bella's house?" I said in a low, calm voice. I know my eyes are dark with anger. I know I look frightening, and I want him to be afraid. I was thinking about killing him, but I realized that wont do anything.

He froze, and slowly turned around.

_'What the hell! Who is this guy?'_ he asked himself as he turned around. He stared at me with fear in his eyes as he very well should be.

"I'll ask again. Why are you trying to break into Bella's house?" I said it this time with a little more force.

He gulped. And seemed to remember something. _'My gun. That will shut this guy up.'_ He told himself in his thoughts as he whipped out his gun. Then he pointed it at me. I noticed that it had a silencer on it. So he was going to kill her!

"Get out of my way!" He said will as much force as he could muster.

I laughed darkly. "I am not afraid of a gun. In fact..." I grabbed it from him with vampire speed and showed him that I now had it.

"How did you? You didn't even move." He sput out.

I decided to scare him a little bit. I took the silencer off and showed him it. Then I crushed it into dust and threw it at him.

"Now. Why were you trying to break into Bella's house?" I said calmly.

"I...I was ordered to." he studdered out.

"Well, tell your boss that Bella cannot be harmed. He will have hell to pay if one hair on her head is hurt." I told him a firm voice.

He nodded and ran off. I ran out of sight from the street to keep an eye on Bella. I climbed a tree right by her window so I could see for myself that she was ok. She was sleeping peacefully. Her heartbeat was normal as was her breathing. I dialed Emmett's number to inform him of what had just happened.

"Good call Emmett. When I got here someone was trying to break in and was ordered to kill her. If you hadn't thought of this she would be dead about now." I told him.

"How _dare_ he? She had nothing to do with this!" Emmett fumed. "I'm not positive but I think her has some major connections with the mob. There has only been a couple people, men really, that have come and gone. Nothing big has happened yet but we're staying until about 6:30 am just to be sure. I don't want something to happen as soon as I leave." Emmett informed me.

"Ok, Emmett. If anything else happens let me know. I'll stay here until she gets up, then I'll go home and get ready for school. Bye." I told him.

"Bye." he said and hung up.

_"Edward..."_ she said. Did she see me here. Did I freak her out? Why can't I just read her mind? Just then she rolled over and mumbled my name again. Was she dreaming of me? She's surely still asleep. Her breathing and heart rate is still very even.

..........................................

The night wasn't as long as I feared. Bella is very interesting when she's sleeping. She seems to talk about whatever she dreams about. She misses her mom though she does seem to be pretty happy here. Maybe she fits in better here.

I just left to get ready for school. I don't know if I will ever get her voice out of my head. The way she said my name in her sleep. Though if I could sleep I would probably dreaming some really naughty things for Bella to do to me or that I could do to her. Either way I should stop thinking about this before I get home so Jasper doesn't catch on.

School is going to be much more intersting here than I ever expected.

**Well there's chapter 10! i need to got bed now because everything looks like it's in slow motion and that probably isn't good. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry this took so long guys i've been a busy latey but i will do my best to update as much as i can...and i still don't own Twilight!**

BPOV

_Bella's dream_

_Edward had finally asked me out on a real date. He took me to a fancy Italian resurant and told to get whatever I wanted. Being me I didn't want him to spend too much on me so I just got the mushroom raviloi. I can't even deny that it was amazing._

_Alice had even bought me a dress. It was a rather simple black halter dress. I loved it though. I also felt amazing in it. I felt stong and beautiful and confident. The way you feel when you know you have done something right in your life._

_He was dressed to dazzle my eyes. I think he knew what he did to me. He was dressed to match me. I assumed Alice told him what to wear so we would look divine together. And I think we did. He had on some simple black trousers on and a crisp, white button-up shirt, along with a black blaizer. My mouth seriously watered when I saw him. I knew for sure that he looked divine._

_Most of the time we just sat and talked. He reached out and held my hand as we ate. There was nothing that needed to be said at that moment. I had never remembered a time when I was happier than I was in that moment. It was simply a perfect moment in my life._

_When we were done he paid and drove to my house. Charlie was tied up at work, as he had informed me earlier. The house was dark but I was not afraid. I had Edward with me. I trusted him._

_When we got in my house I led him up to my room. I excused myself to change into Vicoria's Secret panty and bra set, it was lacey black. I knew what I was hoping for the evening but I didn't want to seem desperate so I also threw on a large t-shirt that came down to my mid-thigh. I was very comfortable in case the evening didn't end the way I wanted to._

_When I walked into my room and he looked up, I saw nothing but lust in his eyes. I realized that he had taken off blaizer and his shirt so all that was left was his trousers and white beater. He was unbelieveably too sexy for his own good. I realized that he mush have saw nothing but lust in my eyes. That lust seemed to take over and I ran over and jumed on him wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him. _

_It was a very raw, lust-filled kiss. When I broke apart for air he just conitued to nip and suck down my jaw and neck. _

_"Mmmm..." I moaned._

_I realized that were were moving over to my bed. He laid me down and apparently decided that I had on too much clothes and ripped off my t-shirt. Literally ripped it off. His eye raked down my body and I felt my whole body flush. He looked up at me with eyes darker than ever before, full of want, need for me._

_I hadn't realized that his right hand was going south until I felt 2 cold, heavenly fingers enter me. I moaned at the contact. He started pumping his fingers and I didn't know that such pleasure was possible. _

_"Edward....Mmmmm....." I moaned. _

_He was so close to me and looking deep into my eyes while he satisfied me. This had to be the sexiest thing I have ever heard of. Well seen to be correct._

_"Edward...." I moaned as I was just about to fall over the edge into an oblivion of pleasure. _

BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!! BEEP!!!!!!

'I hate that damn alarm!' I thought as I got up. I streched and rolled out of bed to get in the shower. I needed a good cold shower after that dream. It was so vivid. It felt like it was real.

My shower was very relaxing and I no longer felt exited. If I was dreaming these things about him, then did really want to be with him the way he claimed me to Miike? I've never dreamed about a guy where it was raw passion. It was. It was so raw and deep down in the core of who I am. It affected me so that I wish it really happened.

Did I really just admit that? Do I really want to be with someone who is not human? Will it matter when I finally find out what he is? No, I don't think it will. I don't think anything could break this connection that I feel when he looks at me. I feel like the world has just become clear. Before it was like a hazy fog that I had grown accustom to, then he was like the sun that cleared the fog. I feel like I'm in the fog now.

Yes, I really did want to be with him and I really do like him. Then my memory flashed back to Phenix.

_flashback_

_"I will always find you and bring out back to me. Always, Isabella. Always." he wrote on the note and I knew he was around somewhere watching me read it. _

_'Why can't he just leave me alone? I have done nothing to him. Why did he choose me? Why me?' I thought to myself as tears ran down my cheeks. _

_'I need to get away from here. Maybe he wont be about to track me down in that tiny town. It is basically in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, maybe I can get away from him there.' That was the first time that I have ever been happy to go to Forks, Washington._

_end flashback_

I don't think that he's found me yet. At least he has left me any notes as he has done in the past.

Finally, I was ready to go. I wasn't hungry this morning with all the things that I have come to realize. I walked over to my truck and saw a little piece of folded white paper under the windshield wiper. Agony and fear washed over me as I reached for the paper.

_'Found you my dearest Isabella. No matter where you run, I will always find you.'_

I felt someone approaching me. It was him. I turned and screamed. I realized it was Edward. He looked worried.

"I'm sorry I scared you. What's that?" he asked gently as he pointed to the piece of paper in my hands.

I handed it to him as I was trying to get my breath back. He read it and looked up at me. His eyes were filled with angry and worry. He was worried about me?

"Do you know who this is from?" yes, it was aboslutely seething.

"Yes, his name is Lonnie." I could barely speak above a whisper. I wasn't even sure that he heard me but I figured he could since he had super human hearing.

"Is he the reason you really left Phenix? What did he do to you?" he asked in a calm, deadly voice.

"He's a lot of it. And he kidnapped me for a year. I escaped and found my way to the police, but by the time they got back the wherehouse where he kept me, it was cleared out. All I know is his first name. He was some type of scientist. He picked me among others to test new drugs on. He was trying to make a drug that is basically a opiate. It was designed to take away all pain. I was the only one it didn't kill. He had twenty others that was injected with the same thing. They were in agony until they died. It took about 8-10 hours for it to kill everyone but me. It was that day I escaped. There wasn't any evidence so he wasn't charged. They couldn't find him to charge him anyway." I told him. I don't know why but I know I can trust him.

He seemed to be in shock. Things like that seem to be like a sick fantacy, sonething that isn't real. But it was real. Very real. And he's still very much after me. Then he seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"So, he's looking for you because he want to see how the results worked? I never would have guessed that one. I've never really hear too many cases of that being real, really. Have you noticed any changes? We could always have Carlisle check you out and see what this could possibly have done to your body without knowing it if you want." he offered. I actually think I might take him up on that after all this mess with Lauren is cleared up.

"I haven't noticed anything yet but I would very much like Carlisle to check me out after everything with Lauren is cleared up. I don't think this will kill me so I think it is more important that we take care of Lauren first." I told him honestly.

"Would you like to ride with me to school today?" he asked.

"Sure."

EPOV

I can't believe anyone would really do that to an unwilling aparticipant. Bella. How could this Lonnie guy do this to Bella? She is so sweet and innocent and caring. I don't understand how anybody could want to chance her life When I imagined that her life could have ended in such a away, I thought I was going to crumble. It felt like everything inside was being ripped into tiny pieces while still attached to my body. What did that mean? The idea of her not being in my life is unfathomable. What did all this mean? What is this mystery drug doing to her as we speak? Why does this feel so helpless?!

BPOV

"Edward, could you not say anything about this to the rest of them? I'm going to tell them just not yet." I asked him. I wanted Lauren to be in the clear or at least really close to it.

"Yeah I can. I think we should tell them soon though because if he's around here we are going to have to make sure that he can't get anywhere near you." I said in a serious tone.

The rest of the way to school was silent. Not an uncomfortable silence either. I just didn't know what to say to him. I didn't forget that he was coming over today to talk about us, so, I decided to save my questions until then. The way he could answer without risk.

Emmett again hugged me like he thought I was dead and then saw that I wasn't. He really needs to calm down a little bit. I'm not going anywhere after all.

"So Emmett, did you find out anything else?" I asked him.

"The only thing that I know for sure is that he is running a drug cartel. I am almost positive he had something to do with Ashley's disappearence. I can't prove anything yet, but the way he talks that's what it's pointing to." Emmett explain seeming really frustrated.

"Do you know what kind of drugs he transporting?" Edward asked.

"No. He hasn't gone into specifics. All I know it that it's drugs." Emmett answered and with that the bell rang.

We all rushed to class even though we all knew that school would be the last thing on our minds.

All of my classes were agonizingly slow. At times I didn't think lunch was going to come at all.

Finally it was lunch time and I walked and got my lunch and sat down at the Cullen's table. I saw Alice and Jasper and Rosalie in line. Edward and Emmett's class must have run late. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren with a hurt expression on her face. So I looked over to see if I could fighure out why she looked to hurt. I saw Mike and Tyler laughing at her. I was surprisingly outraged. I stood up and stopmed over there to help.

"What is wrong with you? I'm sure Lauren didn't do anything!" I was yealling at them and I know that everyone was looking at me but at this point I didn't care.

"How can you defend that whore?" Mike yelled back clearly outraged that I defended Lauren but not him. He was jealous.

"For one, she's not a whore! What has she done to you? Let me think. NOTHING!" I yelled back.

"It's what she's done to me, but who's she's done in the school." Mike replied.

I turned to Lauren "Have you done what they think you have?" I asked her sweetly. I already knew the answer that's why I asked.

"Hell no! I wouldn't touch them with a 10 foot pole!" she yelled to them.

"See Lauren is not a whore but you wouldn't know becuase you wouldn't know a whore becuase a whore wouldn't even touch you!" I snapped back.

I turned back to Lauren and told her to sit with us today. She agreed. By the time we got back everyone else was already seated, and staring at me.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you?" Emmett appauded me. I smiled.

Lunch was for the most part Emmett making us laugh. Nothing out of the usual. The rest of the rest pretty much flew by. I was really anxious for this talk with Edward. I didn't know what to expect. Did he really like me? Or did he just say that to get Mike to leave me alone?

The only think I knew for sure is that I wanted him...

**Ok there was chapter 11 and now it is time for me to go to bed. I have a big long day tomorrow! please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**poor = i don't own Twilight!**

**sorry this took so long but it wasn't flowing the way i wanted and i didn't want to post something really bad so i took more time to make it good...Enjoy!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my very good friend ecaniaga. she has been there to listen to me ramble about my unimportant life problems and has been a great friend though it all...**

EPOV

I was really nervous about us hanging out after school. I think she was scared of this Lonnie guy. I can't ever find this guy because I would slowly rip him to shreads. I want to make him suffer.

I am really glad she's with me though and that I made plans to spend after school with her. I know I would be trying to find that pig. We need to keep someone watching Bella at all times. I need to know that she's ok. She has to be. We really need to figure out what is happening with Lauren's dad. I need Carlisle to make sure she's going to be okay. I just pulled into her driveway. I need to push this out of my head, because I don't want her to worry about nothing.

She got the key under the eaves and unlocked the door, and lead us in. Her living room and kitchen were small. I guess it's only the two of them living here so, It's not so bad. She got a glass of water for herself and walked in the living room and sat on the couch, and patted the seat beside her for me to join her. I walked over and settled myself in the couch.

"I'm going to go first before I loose my nerve. I like you. A lot. I've spend a lot of time thinking it over and I'm glad you did what you did. When you told Mike that, I wasn't sure what to feel. I wasn't sure if you were just saying that to get Mike to leave me alone or if you meant it. I still don't, but I guess that's why you're here today. I want to be with you." she concluded.

She liked me? The same way I liked her? How could she like me? I know she knows that I am not human. Why would she want to be with someone who isn't like her? I realized that she needs to know what my family and me are before she makes any real decisions. She deserves to know what she's getting herself into.

"I think you should know what I am before you decide anything. I don't want you to regret your decision when you found out later. I don't want you to waste your time with someone that could scare you." I told her.

"Okay. But I'll warn you I don't care what you are." she warned. Well, I think she ment for it to be a warning.

"You might change your mind about that." I said and then sighed. "We are vampires." I said simpily.

I heard her gasp. I couldn't look at her. Her heart rate accelerated, and her breath came in short, shallow breaths. She was afraid. I shouldn't have said anything! Why did I have to be so stupid?!

"I'm sorry. I'll go." I stood to leave but a small, warm hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at her for the first time and she didn't look afraid.

"You're not afriad." I said. I could see she wasn't.

"No." she answered quickly, honestly

"Why? You should be. I'm a monster." I told her in a frustrated tone.

I thought being around her would make this easier but it just keeps getting worse. I don't understand this girl's reasoning. How could she not be afraid of me? She's seen how strong and fast we are, yet here she sits. She's not even three feet away from me. Why?

"You're not a monster. None of you are. If you were, then I would probably be dead right now. I know I was a risk to keep alive because I could have exposed you for what you are. Though, I didn't know what you were until now, I could have told the cops in my statement about the crash. That proves not you or your family are monsters." she ranted. She seemed deeply offended that I thought of myself in this manner. Though, it's true. I am a monster. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Oh, but, I am. Bella, you know nothing of the things that I have done. I have done some truely heinous things. I would be spending 260 years in prison for the things I have done. This is just a minimum, of course." she had to understand that I am a horrible monster. I fight every second not to kill her. Kill her!

"Do you regret it?" she asks. I didn't expect her to ask me this. I expected her to scream at me to get out of her house.

"Yes. But it doesn't change anything." I answered her honestly.

"If you could take it back, would you?" she asked again.

What is with this girl. I tell her that I should be in prison and she's so calm. Does she have any survival intincts?

"Yes. But that doesn't bring those people back." I said sadly, and looked down.

I felt a small warm hand on my face. She touched me gently, like she didn't want to hurt me or something. Like she could really hurt me. Then, I realized, she could. She could hurt me worse than anyone else on the planet could. If someone broke my arm it would heal. If she ran from me, then I knew my heart and soul would break.

That is what she has become. My soul. If she were to shut me out tonight, then my soul would be shattered. I would simpily exist. I would never live again. My second chance at life would not be worth living. It would be wasted. This realized scared me. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am deeply, and soulfully in love with Isabella Swan.

"If wanted to change what you have done and you regret in, then you are not a monster. It means your soul broke a little bit when, whatever was the final straw, happened. You realized that what you were doing was wrong and you had to stop. Stop before you ruin or change anyone else's lives." she told me in an intense, honest voice while looking deep into my eyes. I think she saw my soul.

I realized she was right. When I saw that beautiful, little girl run to her daddy. Little did she know that her daddy just raped some teenage girl until she was raw. I later found out that there was so much damage that she could never have children, because of her daddy. There was a big crack in my soul that I didn't know was there. Maybe now that I can see this crack, she can help me fix it.

I leaned into her hand and I saw her start to situate herself closer to me. I really looked into her eyes for the first time and saw determination in her eyes. I realized what she decided to do. She slowly started to lean forward, as if to caution me.

Could I handle this? The blood under the thin layer of skin, that is her lips so close to mine? Will I hurt her? No! I can't hurt her! I hurt or kill her, I will surely die.

I brought my hand up and rested it on her cheek. The skin heated up instantly. I liked the feeling that just by touching her, I could make her blush. I closed the gap between us.

The instant our lips connected, everything started to tingle. From my lips to my arms to my feet. I have never felt so alive. So whole. Complete. I felt as though, me loving her would be possibale. She must have felt it too, because she pressed her lips harder to me. As soon as she did that, her heart hate picked up and raced though her veins.

_'Just a taste...'_ the monster in me thought. He was about to combust.

_No!_

I jumped back away from her. Almost as far as the room would let me.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, so low a human wouldn't have heard it. She sounded hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. Just give me a minute." I vaguely explained.

She nodded. I waited until her heart rate was slow and even. Then, I walked back over to the couch.

"I'm sorry. Your heart rate picked up and I could feel the blood flowing faster though your veins. The monster in me almost took over for a second." I explained as calmly as I could. I didn't want to upset her again.

She nodded and then looked up at me. In her eyes, I saw hope. I had to ask her again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked before I had a chance to ask her.

"Not really but, I will be after tonight. I will need to go hunting tonight after that one." I told her, though, instantly regreted it. She looked terrified. Then I realized that I didn't explain my diet yet.

"When I mean hunting, I mean, animals. My family and I have vowed not to harm humans." she relaxed a little bit. "It's not quite the same, but it helps. It should be easier to be around you tomorrow. I should have went hunning last night. I knew I was coming here. What was I thinking?" I finished and wonder out loud.

"So, is that why your eyes are gold? Because you all hunt animals and not humans?" she asked.

"Yes. That's exactly why." I praised her inteligence.

She smiled. Though, I have no idea why. I mean, she just kissed a vampire. A cold, lifeless, piece of staone.

"Okay."

"Do you still want to be with me?" I asked her.

"Of course. I told you I don't care what you are." she answered with a smile.

I smiled back. I couldn't help it. I've never been happier in my existence. I can't wait to come back tonight. I am going to keep guard over her eveynight. I don't think I should tell her this, though. She might think I'm some kind of stalker. If I tell her about what almost what hapened last night, then I'll worry her about nothing. Her heart rate increased a little bit.

Oh crap! I forgot to call Emmett! We need to set up our plan for tonight and who's going where. I will call Esme to keep watch over her while I"m gone. She shouldn't be involed with all the Lauren stuff. I got out my phone and sent a quick text to Esme, I'm not sure if Bella even saw it. I hope she didn't. That would have been rude.

"Bella, I need to go. Alice wanted to talk to me about a few things before school tomorrow. I will pick you up again, if that's okay, of course." I told her reluctantly.

"Okay. And that's just fine about picking me up. Do you mind if I asked you questions about what you are?" she asked nervously.

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"I am curious about what is truth and what is a lie." she defended.

"That's okay, I guess. We just have to make sure we are out of hearing range." I told her. She smiled.

I decided that I need to kiss her again, before I go. Plus that could burn some time before Esme gets here. I want her here before I leave.

I walked up to her and her breath hitched.

"Breathe, Bella" I reminded her.

She took a shaky breath. I lowered my head to hers. I needed to get used to the feeling of her blood being so close to me. To my mouth. I connected my lips with hers and she fit perfectly to me. Exactly like she was made to fit my figure.

This time it was easier. I think I rushed it a little the first time. If I do this at my own rate maybe I will be able to get better at this.

The feeling of her warm, full lips on mine was indescribable. Her lips molded themselves to mine, as mine did to hers. I could stand here and kiss her for hours. If she didn't need to breathe like me, then I would be kissing her longer.

_'I'm here, Edward.'_ Esme informed me.

I broke our kiss, and touched my forehead to hers.

"Goodbye until tomorrow, love." I told her. I give her a sweet goodbye peck and left her house.

_'That was really sweet, Edward. You should bring her by the house soon so we can offically meet.'_ Esme thought. She was so happy for me. Honestly, I was happy for me too.

**ok there's chapter 12! sorry about that it took forever to get out. I knew what I wanted to happen it just wasn't flowing well...if i would have posted earlier then it would have been shorter and more choppy like...**

**please read and review! i love reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**i'm so sorry that i have not updated in like a month or something...i was going through something and if i would have tried to write anything it would have been horrible or i would have written about what was going on and...i don't think anybody should feel like i felt...it sucked!**

**i'm poor so obviously i don't own Twilight or it's characters...BOO! lol**

BPOV

A vampire? I never expected that one. I think I should be afraid. I searched my body for an once of fear. There was none.

I have no idea where that confidence came from either. I have never been so forward before. I guess when I saw the pain and regret in his eyes, I knew I had to make it go away. I guess kissing him sounded like a good way to do that. My lips were still tingling.

I was ripped from my thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Why hello, Bella." I knew that voice anywhere. _Lonnie._

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You, of course, Bella. How else can I finish my research?" he sounded like trying to kill me was an ordinary thing like doing dishes or something.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him and hung up.

EPOV

Bella handeled that better than anyone could have girl is wonderful. With that thought I pulled into out garage. I went in to see Emmett and Rose because I would be at the Mallory house with them so I could get a better insight of what's really going on.

"Emmett. Rose." I called for them.

They were down in an instant.

"How did it go with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"It went rather well actually. I told her and she didn't freak out or anything. In fact she kissed me." I told him.

_'Woah! she kissed him...' _Rose thought

_'Good for you dude! High five!'_ Emmett thought and raised his hand. Emmett is so lame, but you have to love him for it at the same time. I laughed to myself.

"Okay, guys. I only want to be there half the night. So, do you think I should go at midnight or three am? I mean you were there, I wasn't." I stated.

"Midinght would probably be better. Most of the company came between one and three." Emmett informed me.

"By the way, what did you see and hear?" I asked.

_'Most of the night was a watse except between one and three. At 2:03am a group of three men and one woman came. They talked about some sort of success in a drug exchange and left at 2:38. Then there was this strange man that arrived at 2:45 sharp. They talked about some sort of expirenment. It didn't make a whole lot of sense. They kept talking about 'The Project.' It was really strange and didn't seem to be something Jim would be involved with. The previous meeting sounded more like he delt the hard stuff; Coke or Meth or Morphine. This sounded like a new drug. A medical one...and he left at 3:04.'_ Emnmett told me.

"Okay, guys. Sounds like a plan. I think both of you should come with me. If we would get caught, you guys could, I don't know...having drunk sex. And somehow ended up on his property. There would be no reason for me to be on his property." I informed them of my little backup plan.

"That's a great idea. Everyone knows we have sex in crazy places. That would actually work." Rose agreed. Emmett nodded.

"I need to hunt before we do this. Call and leave a voicemail or text if you need me. Esme is watching Bella. I think Carlisle should take over until I when at I go to the stake out. I will go there after." They nodded and I left to relieve the burning in the back of my throat.

......................................................

I was sitting outside the Mallory house. I realized how bad Lauren had it. Her dad liked to beat her around a little bit. I have to admit he was good. They couldn't be seen in normal clothing. It took everything I had not to go in there and kill him. He was enjoying her pain far too much. After he beat her, he sent her to bed.

_'Why God?! Why me?!'_ Lauren asked herself over and over.

I looked over and saw Emmett disgusted with what Jim was doing to her. He lost it. He got too close to the edge and Jim heard him.

"He heard you, Emmett! You and Rose get into position, and get your acting on!" I whisper yelled at him.

Rose was wearing a mini skirt and a t-shirt. She took off her shirt and threw it to the ground, and took off her red lacey panties that matched her bra. She also pushed the shoulder straps down of her bra and mussed her hair. Emmett took off his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He simply pushed his jeans to his knees and got on top of Rose. They looked quite convincing.

_'This is so hott..we will have to do this for real when the timing isn't so bad...' _Rose thought and he entered her at the end. _'Definitally, soon.'_ she finished. I shuddered.

_'The would be really hott if we weren't just doing this so we didn't get caught staking out his house...' _Emmett thought as he pushed himself inside her. _'Really soon.' _It's funny how alike they think.

I hide high in the nearby tree so Jim wouldn't be sble to see me.

_'What the fuck is that?!'_ Jim asked himself as he heard Emmett and Rose having sex.

Emmett and Rose were really getting into it. I think that they may actually finish this. Ew. I have to watch my brother and sister have sex. This was one of the worse moments of my life. Jim arrived close enough that he could see them but most humans wouldn't have heard being in the moment. He paused.

_'Look at her! She's so hott! Damn! I've got a hard on...well, I guess since they didn't hear me I could watch my live porn here.' _Jim thought as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

_'He's going to watch us isn't he?' _Rose asked and looked up at me for the answer. I nodded. _'Well, I guess we'll have to give him a good show.'_

Jim was now stroking himself as at Emmett's fast human pace. He was imagining that he was the one pounding into Rose. Emmett finally had his hard on so he could take care of Rose's growing need for him.

Scrach that. This is the worse day of my life. Jim was fantacizing that he was going to handcuff her to a bed and fuck her senseless. He planned on whipping her, and butt raping her. It was the most vulgure thing I've ever had to see. It was horrible.

Finally, Jim cummed all over some bush. He decided that since he had his release it was time to interupt them.

Rose and Emmett where close to their release as well. I knew this couldn't end well. Even when Jim said something, they wouldn't stop until their release came.

"Hey!" Jim said in a fake angry voice. He was getting turned on again by Rose's moaning and grunting. He was surpised that he was turned on by Emmett's grunting too.

A few pumps later they had their release. They got up and got redressed in a stumbling fashion.

"I'm sorry, sir. Where are we?" Rose asked in a slurred fashion.

"You are on my property! Get off!" He yelled half heartedly. He wanted to screw Rose so badly.

_'I'll have to have Josh find her to I can have some fun with her...'_ he noted.

As Emmett and Rose were leaving he saw that she left her panties. _'I'll put these to use later...'_ Jim thought as he went back inside the house.

About ten minutes after Emmett and Rose left, a guy with dark hair arrived.

**ok everyone! sorry about the cliffy but i think it would be better if i split it. the next chapter should be up around friday...**

**check out my other story! Soul of a Sword! i posted chapter 5 yesterday...i want to see if anyone can guess Phil's surprise lover...lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry this one is kind of taking a while...i wasn't quite sure how i wanted to write it. i guess it was kind of writer's block if you will...**

**last time i checked my wallet, there was very little money so i can't obviously own Twilight...**

EPOV

Jim answered the door, and they both went inside. I took this as my cue to get closer. I wanted to see their facial expressions. Being with Bella taught me that sometimes you can see things in their face and heart rate that might not have noticed otherwise.

Neither of them spoke until Jim led him to the kitchen. It was perfect. There was a big tree by the window that I could hide in. Jim went to check on his wife to make sure she knew not what was going on.

_'Still strung .' _Jim thought as he went back to the kitchen.

_'I don't know if I want to tell him this. He's going to be really angry. He wants me to hurry up and get her back here so I can figure out what is different in her. Why did she survive when everyone else didn't?'_ the guy with the dark hair was thinking.

Woah! Wait! Is he talk about Bella? Jim killed his own daughter?! So, this guy is Lonnie. He has to be. He doesn't look like anything like I pictured. This guy just looks like a junkie looking for a quick buck. I guess, I expected him to look a little perfessional looking.

"Okay. So did take care of the situation with Isabella Swan?" Jim asked Lonnie.

Lonnie sighed. "Not really. I called her tonight. She just told me to leave her alone and hung up."

_'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Why can't he just get the girl? Though there does seem to be someone watching over her. They can't be that hard to get rid of though. I need her. Blood is going to make me millions. She's the only way we can perfect it. Even my slutty, bitch of a daughter died to it. I wish I would have been there to see her in all that pain. Stupid bitch. Trying to leave the family like that. She deserved it.'_ Jim thought sadistically. They're calling it Blood? That's ironic.

"You just called her? What are you planning to do to get her back here?" Jim asked angrily.

"It seems as though she's watched twenty-four/ seven, according to my guys. It's going to be difficult. They're strong. My guys said the Cullens were taking turns watching her in shifts so that she's never alone. I'm not entirely sure how I can get her without them seeing me get her and calling the cops. Her dad knows about me from before, so he would know who he was looking for after the Cullens describe me." Lonnie said. He's smarter than I anicipated. I wonder how we didn't notice them there before.

"I guess we'll have to have someone else do it." Jim thought for a moment. "I have a better idea. I can make my other useless bitch to have her come here after school tomorrow. Surely she won't know anything about me. She didn't know Ashley. We have to have her and make sure she's done after we figure out the solution. She the only one who knows what happened that isn't involved. The Swan girl has to be eliminated from the picture when we're done. Though you might want to have a little fun with her before kill her." Jim said as he smiled a sadist smile.

I was beyond livid.

What made it worse was both of them thinking about her screaming for them to stop, and using all her power to stop them. Only it wasn't enough ti stop them. They lived off the fear they gave others. Women in particular. I could see the fear in the girl's eyes that they were picturing. The other girls that they have done it to.

Lonnie's favorite was Ashley. She fought him the most. She tried to get him off of her. She tried not to let him steal her virture, and life. She was a virgin when he took her. He remembered the blood all over his dick when he was finished with her. He laughed as he remember the way he left her. Her hands tied above her head, with blood running down her arms fighting the restraints to get him off of her. She was naked. With bruises covering her neck, chest, stomache, and thighs. His favorites were on her hips though. They were a perfect handprints. When he was done with her she was passed out. He remember the blood and his cum running down her thighs a short time later.

When Ashley came back around, Lonnie decided he wasn't done with her yet. He raped her 3 times a day for a week. Then he simply got tired of her and stangled her. He remembered the look in her eyes as he was cutting off her air supply. He remember he her pupils dialating and her finally quit stuggling. He told Jim that the drug killed her when in fact he never gave her the drug.

Jim mostly thought about the look on the girl's faces after they injected the drug. He smiled at the screaming pain on their faces. He remembered Bella's specifically though. They were all handcuffed to a twin bed. Her habds were cuffed to the headboard, and her knees were to her chest. She had tears running down her face, and she was biting her lip. Her eyes were squeezed shut. He remembered that she had the worse look of pain on her face but never made a sound. That's why he remembered her. He got the most enjoyment out of her.

I needed to get out of there before I go in there and kill them both. These were exactly the kind of people I hunted. I need to get back home so we can formulate a plan. I looked at my watch. I was supposed to go to watch Bella in 20 minutes. I called Carlisle.

"Hello?" He answered first ring.

"Hey it's me. I think someone should take over. I found out a lot of stuff and we need to make a plan before I go there. You need to be here for the decision. I say you should call Esme or Rose. I don't know if Jasper could handle it and we need Alice and It's Emmett's operation." I informed him.

"Okay. I'm calling Rose now." He said and hung up. I was almost at the house now.

A minute later I ran though the front door and everyone except Carlisle greeted me. I noticed that Rose was already gone.

_'Angry. Disgusted. Whatever her hear must have been bad. They're really strong.'_ Jasper thought.

_"I can't really figure out what made him so angry. He knows we are going to make sure Bella is safe. No one said anything that sould have upset him that badly.'_ Alice thought.

_'Poor dear. He has to hear terribble things that he doesn't want to know.'_ Esme thought.

_'He must have found out what happened to Bella or Ashley.' _Emmett thought

"Yes." I said looking at Emmett.

Just as I answered him, Carlisle came though the door.

"Okay. I'm just going to tell you what he has planned and a short version of what happened to Ashley. I don't want you to see what I see."

They nodded.

"Jim's going to make Lauren get Bella to come over after school. That's how they're going to get her back. You see, Bella was kidnapped a few years ago and was the only survivor who was injected with this expiremental drug. They want her back so they can figure out how to isolate whatever was different in her body, and figure out how to make the drug correctly so they came sell it. Well that's part one. What do we want to do about that?" I asked.

Everyone was thinking of differently. Emmett was mostly thinking of ways to get Bella and Lauren away from here. I wasn't sure that was the right option. If Bella went Lonnie and Jim would be in the same place. Taking care of them would be so much easier if it wasn't such a small town. Jasper was thinking that she should go but one of us go with her.

"That could work." I said looking at Jasper.

"Well, if one of us went with her we would know she and Lauren were safe. We could protect them and get them out." Jasper said calmly.

"Yeah. I think that's the best option." Carlisle responded.

"I think Emmett should go with them because Lauren actually knows him. It might seem a little strange if one of us go." I added.

They nodded.

"I think we should give Lauren a short update, so we don't scare her. She could see something we we'll do that a human can't. We shouldn't tell her the whole story, well, at least not until after this is over. We want her to be able to act normally around everyone." Emmett stated.

"I agree. I'll go over before I go to Bella's. I'll be able to get in and out the easiest." I offered.

"Then you'll need this." Alice said while handing me an open lock."He has her window locked from the inside so you'll have to break it to get out. Go in from the back door and you won't be caught. And make she she puts it on before you leave." Alice told me.

"Okay. I think we should make it look like they went on a business trip to Seattle. It will be much easier to take care of them there. Rose will want to take care of Lonnie. Emmett or Jasper can take care of Jim. I'm sorry Carlisle, but there is no other choice. If we just put them in prision, then when they get out they will resume looking for Bella and Lauren. Lauren's mother is highly addicted to a few drugs, and will have to go to rehab. We will have to take her." I informed them.

"That's fine, dear." Esme said.

"She deserves a better life and we are able to give it to her." Carlisle added.

"Emmett, you can decide what you want to do to them in Seattle. You're the best at the fabricated evidence." I told him.

"Okay, now that's settled, I'll gice you the short version of what happened to Ashley." they all nodded. "Lonnie told Jim that he injected the same drug he did to Bella, in her and it killed her. That's not what really happened. Lonnie raped her everyday for a week and then strangled her. That's why Rose will want to take him." I told them.

"I wish you wouldn't of had to see that, dear." Esme said sweetly.

"I wish that too. Though I am glad you will never have to see what I saw. I would rather see it than you, Mom. That sight would have broken your heart. And he enjoyed it. That's why I was so angry when I got here. Okay. I'm going to Lauren's and then Bella's. I'll be back pretty early. I'm going to tell Bells some of the plan so she doesn't freak out when Lauren asks her." With that statement I left towards Lauren's.

I few minutes later I arrived back to Lauren's house. I ran around back and swiftly got in, and went straight up to Lauen's room. I got in without making a sound. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew I had to. I walked over to her bed and prepared to wake her, and had my hand ready in case she screamed.

"Lauren, wake up." I said gently.

She woke instantly. Sat straight up and looked around, then saw me and gasped.

"What are you doing here? You could get hurt." she warned me worriedly.

"Don't worry they can't hurt me, but that's not why I'm here." I said with a laugh.

Lauren looked really confused. "Then, why are you here?"

"Okay. I'm going to give you a short version. Your father is going to make you bring Bella over here tomorrow. Him and one of the people he does business with want to do tests on Bella. Emmett is going to go with her. He's going to protect you both. After tomorrow, you will not be part of this life anymore. You will live with us, and we will take care of you. It's already decided unless you end up feeling uncomfortable about it in which case we will find someone to help you." I told her.

She looked shocked and exited. "How did you know about all that's going on?" she asked.

"We'll explain that in better detail later. We don't want to scare you because you have to be able to act normal. But I will tell you this. And the only reason we're telling is because you may find out in this duration. We are not human which is why they can't hurt us."

She nodded. "That makes sense. And thank you." she smiled at me.

"Of course." I turned towards the window. "Oh, yeah. Put this on your window and lock it right after I leave."

She looked at the lock and looked at me curiously. "How are you going to get the lock off without the key?"

I smiled and walked over to the locked window. I heard her get up and follow me. I let her get close enough to watch me break the left side. I reached up and put my fingers on the left side of the lock and crushed it and opened it. I heard he gasp, and I laughed quitely.

"Don't worry this will be over soon." I said as I opened the window.

Lauren nodded. Then I jumped out the window. I heard her shut the window and put the lock back on. So I was off to Bella's. About three minutes later I got to Bella's. I ran to the woods because I knew that's where Rose was. She heard me and met me halfway in the woods.

"What happened and what's the plan."

I gave her the rough details and told her what happened to Ashley. I gave her a little more detail than I gave everyone else. I wanted her to torture him, like I wish I could. She was angry and understood. I told her to go on home and that I would be home in an hour and a half. And I went up to see my Bella.

**ok there was chapter 14. i know that i have a pretty sick mind so i'm sorry if i freaked anyone out with the descriptions. i'm one of them people that can see things from any side even if i don't agree with it. i know it's weird and twisted but i kind of think it makes the story better...thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, I know it's been about 800 years since I updated but I was having problems with my computer. well I still am but I'm going to try to get this posted as soon as possible._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**EPOV **_

_**When I finally got to Bella's room, I couldn't have been more relieved.. I know Rose wouldn't have let anything happen to her, but I still worried.. I don't think I could go on without her in my life. I listen to her heartbeat and I know that I am alive. Because of her I feel as though I have woken up from a dark dream. She made me see what Carlisle and Esme always wanted for me. Love.**_

_**It was close to time for her to get up, and she was stirring. Which, unfortunately, it's time for me to get home and get my car to pick her up for school. I sighed and went out the window. Once out, I circled around to make sure there was no one there. There wasn't. I then, started to make my way home.**_

_**When I got there everyone was ready for today. I changed quickly and ran to my car. I was back at Bella's before I knew it. I think I was driving faster today. I just waited in the driveway until she was almost ready. I figured it was best for her to be in the house when I tell her. I'm not sure of her reaction, and I don't want to risk one of the neighbors seeing. **_

_**I heard her putting her shoes. I got out of the car and prepared myself to break this news to her. **_

_**BPOV **_

_**I just had my shoes on and was ready to go when I heard Edward at the door. I knew it was him, I could feel it. Wow, that sounds corny. I all but ran to the door, and yanked it open. He surprised me, like he always does, by pulling me into a tight hug. Well, it was tight for him. He never holds me this tight. Something has to be wrong, or going to be. **_

_**I pulled back a little. **_

_**"Hey, what's wrong-" I started to ask, but, didn't get to finish. My lips were now occupied. **_

_**Something was different. It was like he didn't know what was coming. Or like he found out something about me and didn't know what to make of it. I couldn't tell which it was, but his lips were getting more and more urgent. This was new. He usually stops me before now. My body reacts to him completely irrationally. I realized my hands were currently in his hair pulling it. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to like it more than usual. **_

_**I realized that I was in a horizontal position and had no recollection of how I got there. I felt his ice cold tongue graze my bottom lip. My head was now spinning. I parted my lips so that maybe, just maybe, I could get a quick taste of him. Oh, I did alright. He us so delicious, too delicious for his own good. **_

_**I noticed now that his hands were moving up my sides pulling my shirt with it. They stopped on my sides beside my chest. Whatever got into him, I'm sure glad it did. He never lets himself touch me. Afraid to break me. I know he wouldn't do that to me, but I'll go at his pace. Just then, his thumbs start stroking my nipples though my bra. **_

_**My muscles tightened in my legs, trying to squeeze them together. I now notice that his leg is there and I feel heat spread though me. I'm sure he could feel it. **_

_**Suddenly, he stops. He's not on top of me anymore. I sit up and look around. He's about ten feet away with a guilty look on his face. **_

_**"What's wrong?" I asked a bit out of breath. **_

_**"I feel like I just used you to escape my head." he said in a guilty voice. **_

_**"If you ever, and I mean ever, need to escape your head again-find me. A.S.A.P" I said still slightly winded. I think it emphasized my point. **_

_**He smiled a little. **_

_**"Okay, now I need to tell you the plan before we got to school-or get carried away again." **_

_**I nodded.**_

_**"You have to go to Lauren's today after school." he paused when he saw my horrified look. "Don't worry Emmett's going to be with you. He will protect you and Lauren. When Lonnie and Jim, yes they are working together, are there to try and get you, we'll be there. Rose is going to take care of Lonnie and Emmett or Jasper will take care of Jim. Alice will be fabricating evidence to make it look like they went on a business trip to Seattle. Lauren's mom will probably end up in rehab, so we will be taking her. Well, unless she feels uncomfortable with us after she finds out." he finished. **_

_**It took me a second to take all that in. I trust Edward. He won't let me get hurt. Or Lauren. We will be safe**_

_**Okay. I trust you. I trust this will work, and that we will be safe." I nodded. **_

_**With that we left for school. Once in the parking lot, we met up with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. Lauren wasn't here yet. Jasper was looking at me slightly strange. I wonder what's wrong. What is he feeling from me? **_

_**Lauren arrived and walked over to us. She looked a bit exited. I bet she's just happy that we are going to get her out of there. She lives in the definition of a hell hole. I'm sure she feels like I did when I got away from Lonnie. Exited and cunning. **_

_**We walked to first period. The day was very long. Minutes seemed to be hours and hours seemed to be days. I was beyond nervous to see Lonnie again. I knew I would see him tonight. I could feel it. My worse nightmare coming true. The difference this time is, I have the Cullens. All of them. They will keep me safe. With that, the final bell rang.**_

_**Emmett and I met Lauren at her car to face what was to be tonight. I know that nothing will happen to me with Emmett here. That doesn't stop the fear that is now gripping me. I will see Lonnie again. The man that made me see all those things. The rapes. The murders. The torture. I know he did them in front of me because he could see that it killed me that I couldn't do anything about it. Then the worse thought popped in my head. **_

_**What if they started the experiment again? Is that what they wanted me for? To see what they can do? Were they going to try and do the experiment on me again? **_

_**Lauren and I were already in the car when Emmett got in and saw my face. **_

_**"Bella, what's wrong?" he said in an urgent worried voice.**_

_**"I just thought of something. I'm not worried about it, per se. It's more like a theory of why they want me so badly. What if they started the experiment again? I mean, what if I'm there to show them that you can live though it? Like a way of convincing them to do it. A living survivor. And then like keep me there to torture me. I remember what is was like, Emmett. Seeing all those girls in pain. And feeling it. Your bones felt like they were being broken and your organs felt like they were being stabbed. My skin felt like someone was dragging a needle down it. It was horrible. If you could see, the agony on their faces were worse. And the blood curdling screams. And that sick bastard Lonnie raping them in such state in front of me." I finished in a dead voice and looked up. **_

_**"Edward, I'm okay. Do you know why I'm okay? You. I was dead inside before I met you. I had died the minute he took me. You brought me to life. I now have a reason to live. To want to live. I didn't really want to live before I first saw you. Now I see the good in life and what it has to offer. All because of you. I love you, Edward." I finished. And then I kissed him.**_

_**I put all my love in that short kiss. I knew I had to keep it short. We had to leave. Edward hugged me close. **_

_**"I love you, Bella. You are my life. Hearing that someone hurt you in such a way cut me deeper than I could have imagined." he said in my hair. **_

_**"We better get going if this plan is going to work." I sighed and got up. **_

_**I noticed that Lauren and Emmett got out of the car and joined the family. Looking around, I noticed that everyone had love in their eyes now. I looked at Emmett and Lauren. **_

_**"Let's get going guys. Let's put this behind us once and for all." I smiled a weak smile.**_

_**A/NOkay. that wasn't exactly how I planned this but I love this chapter. I really do. please tell me what you think and review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I wanted to get this out while I know what I want to do. Special thanks to myluckystars2107 for helping me get my story posted. It would not have happened without her. so, thanks doll! :) **

BPOV

Sooner than I would have wished we arrived at Lauren's house. I was absolutely dreading it, but it needed to be done. This needed to be finished once and for all. I needed to put this behind me once and for all. I know this will do it. This will be my revenge. This will be the happy ending to me to my misery.

We got out of the car and walked up to the door. I looked at Lauren and she looked nervous as hell.

"Lauren, you need to calm down. You have to make it look like you are totally shocked about what is about to happen even though you already know what is going to happen. When you dad comes to try to get me, you need to act like everything isn't going to be fine like we know it is. You need to apologize profusely. Put of a straight face and be distraught when they come for me." I explained.

"Okay, okay." she took a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be.." she said in a fake strong voice.

"Don't worry, Lauren. I won't let anything happen to you or Bella. We just have to act normal until that Lonnie guy gets here. Trust me. The others are just around the corner and when he gets in your house they will be here in seconds. I promise." Emmett said in a soothing, yet fierce voice.

She took a deep breath and nodded. We were at her door now. She unlocked it and let us both in. Jim was lounging around in the living room. I suspect it was to make sure Lauren got me here.

"Dad, this is Bella--Bella, this is my dad, Jim." she introduced us.

"Hi Jim." I said when I shook his hand. "And this is my big brother for all intensive purposes, Emmett." Emmett shook Jim's hand.

I saw anger and recognition in his eyes. How did he know Emmett? It was suppressed but it was there. He turned to Lauren, and gave her a stern look. It clearly said that she was going t pay for bringing him too. Little did he know, he would never get the chance. I was very happy for Lauren that he would never get that chance again. I smiled internally.

He got up and went into the kitchen. I heard him pick up the phone off the wall and dial. I'm sure he was calling Lonnie. This would be over soon, and I could put this behind me. We all went to Lauren's room. It had to be as if we were being normal. Once in the room, someone called Emmett.

He got up and walked just outside the door. I'm assuming this is the plan, to let Lonnie think he can get to me. Emmett walked back in the room.

"Okay, the only way that Lonnie will come is if I leave. So I'm going to be right outside. They won't be able to see me but I won't leave you girls unprotected. If anything happens just whisper my name and I'll be in here before you can finish the thought. I swear." he paused and looked at the door. "Jim's just down the hall. I'm going to 'leave ' now." he turned and opened her door. "I'm sorry I have to leave girls. I'll talk to you soon." Then he left.

"Don't worry, Lauren. They won't let anything happen to us." I said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know. I'm just nervous, I think." she confessed.

"You don't need to be. None of them will let anything happen to us." I leaned forward. "Lonnie and your father are the ones that need to worry. Life as they know it is going to end very soon." I reminded her.

She looked a little unnerved. "Will they kill him? My father?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked to be sure of what she wanted before I flat out told her.

"Yeah, I do." she said weakly.

"I'm pretty sure they will. I don't know what they want from me, but they don't want to risk my life to spare his. And they will probably figure out their secret which is forbidden. The only reason I know is because I saw something I wasn't supposed to see." I explained.

She nodded. Then, she looked up with curiosity in her eyes. "What did you see?"

"Well, I'm sure you're going to find out anyway, or I wouldn't tell you. Do you remember reading in the paper about that plane crash between here and Seattle?" she nodded. "I saw it go down. Then, I saw all the Cullens walk out of the plane without a scratch or rip in their clothing. I just let that part out the report."

She looked amazed. I don't think she knew what to say. Just then I heard the door swing open and hit the wall with a crash. Lauren looked terrified. It was Lonnie. I was sure of it. I spun around to confirm it. There Lonnie stood looking sick and smug. I already knew what he was thinking. I was the one he never had. I got away before he got the chance. He wanted to wait until the drug was out of my system. He was thinking about what he wanted to do to me. I could feel it in his gaze.

My mind went back to Edward. I felt horrible for what he had to hear within his thoughts. I'm sure it's making him sick. It was time for the act. I put terror in my eyes to make Lonnie think I had no idea he was going to be here. I turned back to Lauren. She had tears in her eyes. I wasn't sure if they were real or fake.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." she sobbed.

I heard Lonnie move. I mouthed to her that I didn't mean what I was about to say.

"How could you, Lauren? This was a set-up?" I asked in a hysterical voice. It was perfect.

Lonnie grabbed me. "No!" I yelled. "Emmett, Edward." I whispered below my breath so Lonnie couldn't even hear me, but I knew they would. Just a second later Lonnie was gone. I turned around and there was Emmett.

"Nobody touches my sister!" he said in a low, furious voice. It was truly frightening.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out.

"It's what I like to call a set up. It's easy to find out information when you and your whole family have super-human hearing. I want you to know exactly what your dealing with before my wife drags you off to torture you to death. I could crush this house with about half of my strength. I'm bullet proof. Nothing can really penetrate my skin that you have. Steel is fun to mold into whatever shape I want. My wife is very much looking forward to killing you." he told Lonnie with dark humor in his voice. Lonnie looked absolutely terrified.

"You really should have thought twice about what you do to people. What you did to all those girls, the torture and rape you put them though. And worse of all you picked the worse person to kidnap and do that to. Bella. She ended your life. The torture of that drug that you put her though. And what really happened to Ashley." Lonnie's eye impossibly widened.

Jim must have gotten suspicious when Lonnie never came back down, because he walked in Lauren's room. He gave Lauren a look that said "You're going to die, bitch."

"Oh, no she won't." said the most beautiful voice in the universe. Jim spun around to see Edward casually leaning on the doorway. He turned to Lonnie.

"What did he mean about 'what really happened to Ashley'?" Jim asked Lonnie.

He didn't speak. So, Emmett took the liberty to explain what really happened.

"Ashley was never given the drug. Lonnie here, decided that he wanted Ashley to himself. To do as he pleased with her. He raped her and strangled her." Emmett answered.

Jim looked furious. "You wasted the drug, and then lied to me about it?!" he yelled at Lonnie.

I heard Lauren crying hysterically behind me. I'm sure she didn't know that. Any of it. Well, I'm sure she knew that her father had something to do with her disappearing, but I'm sure she hoped he had nothing to with her death. That, and the fact that he doesn't even care about what really happened to his daughter. She must be going to this hell all over again.

"You really don't care that this man in front of me raped and murdered your daughter? Your flesh and blood? I can see that you don't. I'll make sure to remember that when I kill you." Emmett said looking at Jim.

It completely derailed Jim. He didn't think that Emmett was serious. "How could you possibly do that?" Jim said pulling out a gun.

Emmett laughed. Jim looked confused. "Even if I was human, that wouldn't have stopped me at this point."

The color drained from Jim's face. Emmett walked over to Jim and put his chest to the gun. "Go ahead. Pull the damn trigger." He did. He stepped back. The bullet burned a hole in Emmett's shirt. Something hit the floor, and it sounded flat. I looked down and it was the bullet.

"Okay, I'm bored. Let's take care of them. Get 'em to the car." Emmett said in a bored voice. They both looked horrified. The tried to bolt for the door, but Edward was there.

"Let's just knock 'em out. They will be less trouble." Edward suggested. Emmett nodded.

They each, what looked like a tap, to the back of both of their necks and they hit the floor. Emmett threw them over his shoulder and walked out toward their garage to throw them in Jim's car.

I looked at Lauren for the first time since Lonnie grabbed me. She was in shambles. Shattered. Luckily, Esme will be great at comforting her in a motherly way, which she needs. I need Edward with me. I know he won't want to leave my side now.

He, however, walked over to Lauren and picked her up. We walked outside to the car, Edward's car. He laid her across the back seat. I knew I would want her to be with me in the same situation, so I got in the backseat with her. I put her head on my lap and just let her cry. As heartbreaking as it was, there was nothing else I could do. I stroked her hair and let her cry. Before I knew it, we were in front of the Cullen's house.

Edward got out and picked her up again and carried her into the house. Esme was sitting on the couch. I assumed that she had an idea of what to expect. She opened her arms to Lauren, and Edward laid her in them.

"I'm Esme. Your new mother for intensive purposes, if you want, of course." Lauren nodded. This is exactly what she needs right now.

I turned to Edward. "Let's go to my house and let them have privacy." I suggested.

He nodded and we turned to head to his car. It only took about 5 minutes to get there with Edward's driving. I got the key from under the eave and unlocked the door. I headed to the kitchen to get some water. I was suddenly parched. Something white on the table caught my eye. It was a note from Charlie.

Bells, (italics here please. erase this too)

The police in the next county needed some help, so I'll be gone for a few days. No more than 3 or 4 I would think. I love you, Bells.

_Dad,_

_I think I'll convince Edward to stay with me. I don't want to impose, plus all my clothes are here. It'll just be better this way, and we'll be alone. _

"My dad is going to be out of town for a few days. You should stay here with me. Tonight, anyway. We'll go back to your house tomorrow morning. I'm sure Lauren will have questions for everyone." I said with hope that he would agree.

"Yeah, I agree that would be best. Alice and Jasper are at Lauren's making it look like Jim went on a business trip. Rose will be taking care of Lonnie, and Emmett taking care of Jim. Carlisle is working the night shift. I think that would be best. I'm just going to take my car home and grab some clothes. I don't think Charlie would like it if he knew I stayed the night." he explained when I made a face about him leaving.

"Okay. I'm just going to take a shower while you're gone." I told him.

He nodded and left. The shower would relax me and hopefully I'll be able to sleep. With that thought, I walked upstairs for my shower.

**A/N : Okay here's 16! I hope you enjoyed it. this wasn't quite as graphic as I wanted but I realized that I couldn't spill their blood. hence, they are vampires. though I'll have something in the next couple chapters of what Rose and Emmett did to them for you if you want it. how about this, you review and tell me that you want it and I'll send to you when I have in written in a review reply. Review away!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm kind of sad that there's only about 5 chapters left give or take, but I'm so exited for you to read my twist. again thank you to myluckystars2107.**

BPOV

I woke up early this morning. Well, early for a Saturday. I got ready since I really wanted to make sure Lauren was okay. Edward didn't object to this. I think he wanted to

see if she was okay too. She had a very hard day yesterday. Edward turned on the news just before we were going to leave. I looked at him curiously.

"They're on the news. Jim's and Lonnie's death, I mean." he clarified.

"Oh." I said simply and turn to watch it.

Rose must have killed him and regrouped with Emmett. The story was the Jim killed Lonnie. Lonnie was in Jim's trunk. Jim got drunk and rammed into a telephone pole. If

I didn't know any better I would think that it was true. The scene in front of my looked so real. Emmett and Rose did a great job. I'll have to tell them after we talk to

Lauren.

We left after that. The drive there seemed a lot shorter than I thought it would be, especially since we were driving my truck. Edward took his car home last night and didn't

go back to get it. I thought it would seem like it took forever since I'm so anxious to see that Lauren is doing okay. I guess I was just lost in thought on our way and it

seemed that we were there in a blink.

I walked in to see Lauren eating a blueberry pancake. She looked up as we entered. Her eyes were tired but she looked much better. It looked as though she had come to

terms with the truth. The smell of the pancakes made me hungry. I realized that I hadn't eat breakfast this morning. I went to the kitchen to grab a plate, and then served

myself a pancake. It was delicious.

"Are they back yet? Emmett and Rosalie, I mean." Lauren asked in a slightly raspy voice. It definitely sounded like she had been crying all night.

"No, they decided to make a stop on the way back. They should be here in the next ten minutes though." Alice answered her.

Lauren looked at my curiously. She didn't know that Alice could see the future yet.

"You'll understand after Rose and Emmett get back. I'm pretty sure that's why they haven't told you yet." I told her, then looked at Carlisle. He nodded.

As soon as I finished my pancake, Emmett and Rose burst though the door. Emmett first.

"Ha! I beat you, Rose." Emmett gloated and did a little victory dance.

Rose glared at him a little and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't gloat, Em." Edward warned.

He stopped his dance and looked at Edward. "Why?"

"You know Rose's rule about that dance. Now your out of sex for three days. Again." Edward reminded him.

"Aw, man!" Emmett exclaimed while the whole room burst into laughter. "This is going to be awful. She's going to tease me just to punish me." We all laughed harder.

"You bet, baby. And you know that I'm going to toy with myself in front of you, just to make it more painful for you." Rose told him though a hysterical laugh.

Lauren flushed. I guess she's not used to that kind of talk. You start to get used to it when your around Emmett enough. I laughed at her a little. When we all calmed down.

"I suppose you have some questions for us." Carlisle asked Lauren.

"Yeah, I do. What are you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We are vampires." Carlisle answered.

Lauren gasped. She took a minute to compose herself. She took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"We are not like the vampires you read about and see in movies. There are similarities between the two, but for the most part we are different. You can ask us anything."

Carlisle offered.

"Do you kill people? Like suck their blood?" she asked in a timid voice.

"No, we don't. I mean, we do drink blood, but we only hunt animals. We value human life. None of chose what we are. It was forced upon most of us." Carlisle answered

her in a soft voice.

"So I'm not in any danger?" she asked hopefully, I thought.

"You are always in danger, but we can control ourselves. You just need to be more careful not to cut yourself. When we generally smell blood, it's much harder to control.

Some have more problems than others. And we are very strong. We have to be in complete control if we were to touch you." Carlisle warned in the most comforting voice

he could manage.

Lauren sucked in a big breath and held it for a moment. She seemed to hold her breath for about ten seconds, and let it out in a gust. It seemed that she was having a

difficult time making everything seem real. Over all, I think she was doing well. It's hard to take in that the people that are now supposed to care for you are vampires. What

I think was a bit worse, was the fact that this whole fantasy world is real. I know that it's hard to accept. I know I would have also had a hard time if I hadn't see the things

I saw first.

"What did you mean? That it was forced on you?" Lauren asked in a low, slightly strained voice.

"I was the first in my family. An old, thirsty vampire was coming out of an underground tunnel, and bit me. In the time that I grew up, there were many hunts going on."

Carlisle answered her.

Lauren's eyes widened. "How old are you, Carlisle?"

"I'm about 370 years old. I'm not entirely sure since the time wasn't measured correctly." Carlisle replied.

"Who was next then?" Lauren asked curiously.

"I was the first in my family. An old, thirsty vampire was coming out of an underground tunnel, and bit me. In the time that I grew up, there were many hunts going on."

Carlisle answered her.

Lauren's eyes widened. "How old are you, Carlisle?"

"I'm about 370 years old. I'm not entirely sure since the time wasn't measured correctly." Carlisle replied.

"Who was next then?" Lauren asked curiously.

"I was." Edward started his part in the family. "Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish influenza." Edward told Lauren earnestly.

"You see, I was very lonely. I treated his parents so I knew that Edward had no one left. He was the perfect person for me to try." Carlisle added in.

"When was that?" Lauren asked in an almost lifeless tone.

"1918." Edward told her.

"Will you just tell me the rest of how the family came to be?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Next, I found Esme in the morgue. They thought that she had died, but she still had a heartbeat. She became my mate. My love. Then, there was Rosalie.

She was also dying when I found her. Later, Rose was hunting and she found Emmett being attacked by a bear. She carried him to me and asked me to change him for

her. Some years past. Then one day we came home from hunting and Alice and Jasper moved in." Carlisle gave her the short version.

"Yeah. I came home and all my stuff was in the garage." Edward complained a little.

Alice laughed. "It had the best view."

Lauren laughed at the siblings fighting.

"No." Edward said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him, but he was looking at Lauren.

"Huh?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know yet, I can read minds. I was answering you question. Sometimes I forget not to answer things that people are thinking. Anyway, no. We

have no intentions to damn you to this life." Edward explained.

"Oh. Does anyone else have powers?" she asked.

"I do. I can see the future. It's no concrete but it works for us." Alice chimed in.

"As do I. I can feel and control emotions." Jasper spoke up to Lauren. I think that was the first time that he had ever talked to her.

"Oh, well, that's interesting." Lauren added. She seemed in much better shape now. I think that she realized how good the Cullens are. She saw no malice in their tones as

you would think came from a bloodthirsty vampire.

By the time we had everything settled with Lauren, it was afternoon. Later afternoon. It took longer than I thought it would to get though all Lauren's questions. Edward

took it upon himself to make me dinner. This, I was very interested to try. It wasn't like he would know if it was good or not. He didn't eat.

He stopped by the store to get what he would need for whatever he was making. Edward, of course, wouldn't tell me.

When we got back to my house, Edward grabbed the groceries from my truck bed and all but bolted to the kitchen. I tried to help him do something, but he kept kicking

me out of my own kitchen.

"You know, if you weren't about a thousand times stronger than me, then you wouldn't be kicking me out of my kitchen." I told him in a very frustrated tone.

He just smiled at me. So, I stomped upstairs to take a shower.

**A/N: Okay I'm finally done! this one is pretty long so I hope you like it. please review away!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the lack of update. I can only blame it on procrastination. lolagain I'm continuing to thank myluckystars2107. this is going to be a very interesting chapter. I think I'll only have about 4 or 5 more chapters. the next 2 chapters especially are going to be crazy! enjoy! by the way, warning! lemon!**

BPOV

My shower was shorter than I wanted, but I wasn't frustrated at Edward anymore. Maybe that was because I could now smell Edward cooking something that smell divine. I wasn't entirely sure what it was as of yet, but that could be because I am still in the bathroom drying my hair. The aroma is getting stronger, however.

I wrapped my towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom to walk to my bedroom to get dressed when the wave hit me. The smell of Edward's cooking flooded my senses. I air smelt of lemon, chicken, vanilla, and coffee. I don't know how he made vanilla smell good in the mixture, but somehow he pulled it off. I drifted downstairs. I looked in the kitchen, where my table and chairs are, and saw that there was a plate sitting in front of the chair that I usually sat in. Edward had his back to me and it looked like he was tossing a salad.

When he turned around he had a bowl of salad in his hand. He froze, staring at me. I couldn't figure out why he was just staring at me. He eyes slowly drifted down, then slowly drifted back up. I looked down to see what he was looking at and I realized that I was still only in my towel and it was dangerously close to falling off. I snapped my head up and froze. This action loosened my towel even more, yet I couldn't move. I was looking straight into Edward's eyes.

I let out a slow breath which I realized I was holding, and that was all it took. I felt the towel graze down my body. I still couldn't more. Then, I thought to myself, was it that I didn't want to move? Or could I really not be able to move? I was standing here naked in front in front of him, yet I made no effort to move and get my towel or even just get out of the room.

I saw Edward's eyes trail down my body. His eyes lingered on certain parts longer than others. When his eyes finally reached mine again, he had a strange look in his eyes. They

shifted from a light/medium gold to a smoldering black. It looked like he was hungry for something. In my peripheral vision, I noticed that his pants had gotten much tighter. So I was doing this to him?!

We stared at each other for a moment before his eyes shifted slightly downward. I was fairly sure I could speak now and my voice wasn't going to crack.

"See something you like?" I asked in a strange tone. It was a bit lower and huskier than my normal voice. At this realization I noticed a heat in between my legs.

I noticed that I didn't feel self conscious. I felt confident. I didn't feel like the girl that bushes at a compliment. I felt like a woman who flaunted it.

"Edward?" I said in the same tone. I walked up to him. His eyes never left my chest. And honestly, I didn't want them to. I was standing right in front of him, less than a foot from him.

I grabbed his hand and he let me. I kissed his palm and slid his hand down until it was resting on my breast. Grabbing his other hand, I did the same. I his hands with mine showing him that this is what I wanted. His hands were ice to my heating body. I could feel my temperature rising. I know he could feel it too, with the way he was looking at me.

I reached up on my toes to kiss him. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster in one kiss. Edward responded immediately. He was returning my passion. He wanted this. I fisted one of my hands in his beautiful hair in attempts to pulled as close to me as possible.

I felt one of his hands go to the back of my neck in the same attempts, while the other stayed where it was. The hand that was still on my right breast started to play with my nipple a bit. As I'm sure he could feel, in the urgency on my kisses, that I liked it. A lot. He rougher as he played. Twisting it a little harder between his fingers. I moaned softly in his mouth.

The sound made him go rigid. That sound made his need for me grow. I wasn't sure if it was possible. It felt pretty big. I felt him push me against the wall.

His lips left mine, but never leaving my skin. Leaving butterfly kisses down my jaw, neck, collarbone, and down to my breast. He took my nipple in his mouth and I moaned at the sensation. His mouth was so cold and wet. The venom left this stinging/tinglely feeling on my skin, it wasn't a bad feeling by any means. In fact, I think it intensified the feeling. I was very lucky to have him. This feeling he was giving me...I can't even begin to describe the pleasure he's giving me.

My moaning kept getting louder. I had the greatest idea, and I had to do it fast before I lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. I grabbed Edward's left hand, and he looked up lustfully in my eyes as he switched to the other nipple, giving it attention. I switched his hands, grabbing his right hand.

I pushed his hand between my legs." Can you feel what you do to me?" I asked him in a husky voice, dripping with lust. "Can you feel how wet I am for you, Edward?"

His head shot up and kissed my lips hard. Then, he pulled away with a mischievous, desire look in his eyes. He kissed in the valley between my breasts. His lips trailed down my stomach. He stopped and kissed me hard right between my hips, and looking up at me though his long eyelashes. I felt my breath coming shorter and shorter as he reached his destination.

He kissed my clit. I moaned as quietly as I could. I felt him smile against me. He spread my legs apart as far as he could, as I was still standing. When he took his clit in his mouth, I moaned rather loudly. The stinging feeling was even better down there. I couldn't imagine feeling anymore pleasure. I was damn wrong.

Grabbing my legs and resting them on his shoulders, brought him closer to me. His venom more around me than before. I was very freely saying his name in husky, pleasured whispers. I could feel the coil inside me and it was getting tight, ready to explode, and fast. Just then, I felt two ice, cold fingers enter me.

"Ah!" I basically yelled in pleasure.

"Damn! You are so wet and tight for me Bella." Edward said in a husky voice that made me instantly wetter.

I was getting close. So close. Edward added a third finger.

"Edward,-AH!-don't stop! I'm so fucking close! AH!" I yelled at him. As soon as I said the word 'fucking' he picked up his pace.

"Cum for me, Bella." Edward said in a voice nobody could have rejected.. I had no choice but to comply, not that I was complaining.

"Ah-Edward!" I yelled as I came for him.

I looked at him as he was milked my orgasm. I couldn't see him clearly because I was seeing stars, but he was looking at me, too. When my orgasm was finished, I saw him take his fingers out of me and lick them clean. Then, he licked my pussy to get anything else of me he could. It sent a pleasured shiver down my spine. He took my legs off his shoulders. I couldn't feel them yet. Though, he did hold me upright until I could. I noticed that he had a shiny spot, me, on his chin. I have no idea what came over me, but I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I flipped us so his back was against the wall. I reached for his pants, and unbuttoned and unzipped them. I pushed them down his legs. I was looking in his eyes as I was doing this, they were like they were in pain. An eager pain. It fuelled my adrenaline. Next, I pushed his boxers down. I grabbed him, I was right he was big, and he hissed in pleasure.

I kissed his lips careful not to get my cum on my chin. I had other plans for it. After I pulled away, I licked his chin, and dropped to my knees.. I could taste myself, but I decided that he would enjoy me adding my cum to his dick without fucking me. I took him in my mouth before he seemed to realize what exactly I had planned.

EPOV

What the hell was she doing? Why did she just lick my chin? That was a little odd. Hey? When did she get on her knees? Oh my God! She's not about to do what I think she's going to do is she? Just then her hot little mouth surrounded me. I hissed in pleasure. I should tell her that she doesn't have to do this. Looking down at her I saw her start to bob her head. I grunted her name in response.

She looked up at me with big, doe-like eyes, and they were full of lust. She wanted to do this? I was too big to fit in her mouth but her hand covered what her mouth did not.

"Fuck, Bella." I grunted at her. She stopped, but didn't remove her hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked in a voice that made my dick twitch..

"Damn it! No, Bella! Suck my fucking cock!" I yelled at her. I just ordered her to suck me? I'm such an asshole!

Then, she did something I didn't expect at all. She smiled at me, and started stroking me slowly. Her smile was devastatingly beautiful. It was playful, like she truly enjoyed that I just yelled that at her. She didn't say anything though.

She kissed the tip of my dick, and took her in between those sexy lips.. Her mouth was moving in time with her hands. It was a perfect rhythm, even with my vampire senses. I didn't know how it was possible. I've never heard of a human keep a perfect rhythm. It was also strange that my venom didn't leave marks. Our venom always leaves marks on humans. They always looked kind of like blisters.

She increased her speed and that was the end of thinking of anything but that fact that her mouth in on my dick. I knew I was getting close. I would have to be careful. I didn't want to cum in her mouth. It could kill her. She increased her speed even more. I didn't know how it was possible.

I grunted Bella's name and I came. In her mouth. I was horrified. Did I just sign the death warrant of the love of my existence? That was on one side of my brain. On the other side, it was the best thing I'd ever felt. Her mouth left a strange feeling on me. Anywhere her lips touched me.

She stood up and smiled. I looked at he dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her frantically.

"Never better.-Edward, what's wrong?" getting worried towards the end.

"Because you shouldn't be. Any liquid in my body is venom, Bella. You should be dead, Bella. My cum should have killed you. Our cum is combined with something else. It doesn't make our 'victims' turn into a vampire. It kills them." I explained quickly.

"Hmm...I feel just fine. Better than fine, really. It seems I'm immune. Maybe that horrible drug did something that would do that..." she speculated.

Then I remembered something. "Love, why did you lick my chin?" I asked curiously.

She smiled that devastating, playful smile. "I saw some of my cum on your chin. I thought you might like it if I licked it off and gave you a blow job."

I was instantly hard again.

BPOV

"Love, why did you lick my chin?" Edward asked curiously.

I smiled at him. "I saw some of my cum on your chin. I thought you might like it if I licked it off and gave you a blow job."

I noticed that he really liked that. His dick became incredibly hard again. I have no idea where my bluntness and seductress gig is coming from. Having no experience with guys will do that to ya. But, I'm total comfortable saying and doing these things to Edward. Maybe it's because it's him.

As soon as I saw him get hard again, I knew how I wanted this to end. For sure. I walked up to him and grabbed him. Wrapping my hands around his dick felt like the most natural thing in the world. I started pumping him. He groaned and hissed under his breath.

Before I really knew what was going on, we were flipped around. My back was against the wall again, and he kissed me hard. He wanted me. And I wanted him so desperately. Edward and I both knew where this was going. I could feel the uncertainty in his lips.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I confirmed.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Nothing was going on at the moment. We were just looking into each other's eyes. He carried me upstairs and laid me on my bed. I saw him crawling up to me and it was one of the things that only Edward could do to make sexy.

Positioning himself at my entrance made me realize that this was really happening. This wasn't some sexy dream I was having. This was real. I couldn't be more happy for that fact. Edward was real, and he was mine. This makes him mine, and makes me his. Sex isn't something either of us take lightly. This is a pivotal step in our relationship.

"I love you." he whispered as he thrust into me.

It hurt a little more than I expected, but it wasn't that bad. I took a few deep breaths and nodded for him to move again.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

That was when he started to move again. The pain was fading rapidly and being replaced with pleasure. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. All I could feel was pleasure. Soon I was moaning.

"Mmmm.....Edward...." I was moaning in his ear.

He was grunting in return. I was a sound that only he could make sexy. He was so cold. And it felt utterly right. Hot and cold, coexisting together in harmony. He was the opposite of my now, very hot body. Just looking at him made my body heat rise. Now I was burning up and he was the perfect antidote for it. I was in heaven and I didn't think it was possible to feel more for him than I already did. I was very wrong.

I could feel everything. Every line of his body. My pleasure was building and building. It was overwhelming. I didn't know how to contain the pleasure Edward was giving me. His coldness inside me was heating me up. He was giving me more pleasure than I thought was possible for someone to have. Anyone, human or vampire. How could one mind, one body contain such pleasure? I didn't have an answer, but I was glad that I had it.

I was basically screaming his name. At the back of my mind, I was really hoping the neighbors wouldn't hear, but I couldn't focus on that. All I could think was that my pleasure was intensifying. How could there possibly be more pleasure? Only he could give this kind of pleasure to me. There was no question in my mind that my vampire boyfriend could pass this pleasure to someone. I was like this completed a journey I was on. Like I found where I belong. There was nothing that I would trade this feeling for. And that was just what was going though my mind, physically, I couldn't even explain what I was feeling. It was what I think would be similar to someone injecting an aphrodisiac in my system. I didn't know what to make of it, but I gladly accepted it.

I was so close that I didn't know what to do. When my orgasm came, I bit Edward's shoulder. As hard as I could manage. I was surprised when I felt my teeth break the surface.

**A/N okay this is where my ending gets really interesting! and I hope you enjoyed my lemon. it was like the 2nd or 3rd one I did, so...let me know what you thought. if you think there's something I need to work on please let me know. :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know all of you are a bit confused but it will mostly clear up in this chapter, if not completely clear up. have fun reading!**

EPOV

My Bella was close. I could tell. She was so damn tight. She was screaming my name. I could never explain the pleasure that gave me. It was the kind of sound that was

a gut-wrecking pleasure. The sound came from deep within her. I wasn't sure how she could be getting tighter, but she was. Then, she came. Her body clenched around

me.

As her orgasm hit, she bit my shoulder. I felt her teeth break my skin.. How was that possible?! Then, I felt this pleasure spread though me. And it wasn't me releasing in

her. This, was something else totally. It was kind of like the opposite of venom, the opposite of the change to immortality. It was the greater than any pleasure I could

have imagined.

My mind quickly went though the memories that I usually tried not to remember. I tried to compare the feeling they remembered to what I was feeling now. It was

intensely a greater pleasure. This was off the charts. If I had a heartbeat, I'm sure they would have to admitted into the hospital.

I was so lucky to have my girl, Bella. She could have given anyone this immense pleasure, but she gave it to me. She gave me a pleasure that no other could be given. I

have never, in all the years I could hear people's thoughts, heard of someone giving someone else a pleasure like this. I was the luckiest man alive, well, in existence.

At that thought, my mind lost all reason and faction. That had never happened to me as a vampire. The only thought that I could think was that I was going to hurt Bella,

crush her. I rolled on my back, pulling her on top of me. With that I whited out into pleasured oblivion.

BPOV

That easily took the cake of the best night of my life. That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time. I knew I was waking up and it couldn't have been a more

perfect place to be at this moment. Warm in my bed.

Wait! Why am I warm? I can feel that I'm on Edward's chest. I can feel his hard muscles under my hand that's on his chest. There was a slight thumping in his chest. I

could hear it and feel it. His chest rose and fell with his breathing. It was so deep and even, almost as if he were asleep. And that thumping reminded me of a...heartbeat.

I sat up quickly then, and looked at him. He had more color than usual.. His eyes were closed too. Could he really be sleeping? How was that possible? What happened?

I then remembered the heartbeat. I carefully moved two fingers to where his jugular should be. His skin was warm. About the same temperature as me, maybe a

little cooler. I could feel a heartbeat. How in the hell did that happen?

"Edward." I said shaking him awake. He moaned a little, but didn't wake up.

"Come on, get up!" I groaned to him, and shaking him harder.

He woke up this time. It seems that I startled him because he jolted to a seated position. Then looked around. His eyes found mine and they looked confused. That

wasn't was startled me though. Nor was it the fact that he moved quickly. It was his eyes. They were green. Emerald green. They were beautiful, breath-taking.

EPOV

I felt something shaking me. I didn't want to be moved.

"Come on, get up!" Bella groaned. She was what was shaking me, and she shook me harder.

I jolted up. I couldn't remember which direction she was shaking me from. I looked around and found her warm chocolate eyes. She looked surprised, but there was

something different about her eyes. They were closer to a honey color. As I was staring into them, they were getting darker. Back to their normal color. It was the

strangest thing I've ever seen in a human.

"Your eyes." she breathed out. I could barely hear her.

"What's wrong with them? Your eves are different too." I informed her.

What couldn't be wrong with my eyes? Are they too black? I don't feel thirsty. Something's different though. I don't know what it is but something's off.

"Your eyes are green." she said slightly breathless. I would have found that really found that sexy if I wasn't so surprised.

"What?"

"Your eyes are emerald green. You're warm now and you have a pulse. I don't know how it happened." she added.

I didn't know what to say. How is any of that possible? I brought two fingers up to my neck to check my pulse. Sure enough I had a pulse. I hopped out of her bed and

ran to the bathroom.

My eyes were green again. I looked human again. I had more color, in fact, I looked flushed. We need to go see Carlisle.

"We should really go talk to Carlisle." I voiced my thoughts.

"I agree."

My Bella got in the shower right then. I decided to call Carlisle to let him know we were going to be over very soon. This was something he just had to see.

BPOV

What the hell is going on? Why were my eyes different too? They were between his eyes and mine. There was some gold in them but they were still brown. It was a very

strange thing. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle to see what he had to say about this. Would he be able to explain this? I couldn't think of what he could possibly know about

this. How could something like this be explained?

EPOV

We were finally pulling up to my house. It seemed like it took us forever to get there. I was so curious and exited and scared to what all this could mean. How could I be

human again? Am I even human? Do I still have my abilities? I noticed that all my reactions are much slower. They weren't as slow as most humans but they were really

slow for me. I could seriously pass as human now.

She was finally parked in front of my house now. I got out of the car and walked over to her side to open up the door for her. I grabbed her hand and we walked up to

the front door. Her hand wasn't nearly as warm as if used to be. In fact, it felt the same temperature maybe even slightly cooler. Walking into the house was really

nerve-racking. I had no idea what to expect.

Carlisle was in the entry way waiting for us. His eyes widened when he saw me.

_'How is this possible?! I can hear his heartbeat! There's blood moving though his veins. What could possibly have happened to change Edward's eyes back to green? _

_And he has a flush to his cheeks. What the hell is happening_?'

"I can still hear you Carlisle. I have no idea what any of this could possibly mean. I've noticed that most of my actions have slowed down a lot too. I don't remember

much of how I moved when I was human, but I think I might still be faster than before. Oh, and this morning, Bella's eyes were strange too. They had gold in them, but

they were still mostly brown, though." I brought him up to date with what came to my mind.

Carlisle led us to his office. We saw Esme on the way. She was carrying a basket of freshly done laundry. When she saw me and looked into my eyes, she gasped. She

almost dropped her basket, but her quick reflexes caught it.

"Now," Carlisle began as he got seated behind his desk. "I need you to tell me everything that happened leading up to this morning. Please don't leave anything out. It

doesn't really matter how insignificant you think it is."

So we started to tell him everything. I mean everything. We both blushed at parts, and Carlisle's mind noted that. I wanted to make sure that he could figure out what's

wrong. Or right. I wasn't sure what any of this meant. Is everything that happened to me a good thing or a bad thing?

Carlisle was sifting though so many questions in his mind. Questions that I didn't have the answer to. Mostly questions about Bella. I had to admit that I was curious too.

Obviously something that happened between her and me that would cause me to be a little more than human. That would make me mortal. I had no idea what had

happened to cause this.

Don't get me wrong, I'm pleased that this happened. There were so many more possibilities now. Things that I won't have to worry about now. I don't have to mind my

every action. No longer will I have to worry about hurting her.

There is so much to this to process. I mean, yeah I am mortal again, but at the same time I don't remember much of being mortal. Plus, I'm more than mortal. I still have

my abilities. So, what does that make me now? A freak? At least before I had the excuse of being a vampire. A decent amount of vampires have abilities, humans don't.

You hear of someone now and then having a taste of what we did, well what I did, but mine is much stronger. Most humans can only hear people they touch or people

who are within five or ten feet from them.

So now that I have a heartbeat, am I human? Am I something else? Am I between the two? If I am, who am I closer to? A human or a vampire?

"Okay," Carlisle began. "I think I should draw and test Bella's blood. There are so many factors here. She was injected with that drug. We have no idea what that was or

even what it was supposed to be used for. It could very well have something to do with this. It may not be a factor at all. This could have been something Bella was born

with. Like an ability that goes along with you not being able to read Bella's mind. It may have nothing to do with that at all. Or maybe it's a combination of the two. I will

know much more after we run tests." Carlisle explained.

"UCK! Needles." Bella scoffed. "I hope we can figure all this out soon.. How could this happen? I thought I had really seen everything. Apparently.. that's not the case."

"I know what you mean, love." I agreed.

BPOV

Damn it. He has to draw blood. Needles are definitely something the evil spirits made up to make me suffer.

And I really thought I saw everything. My vampire boyfriend turns into a human after we

made love for the first time. I really hope Carlisle gets the results of my blood

comes back soon. The curiosity is killing me. What am I supposed to do while we wait?

Jasper walks into the room just them with a worried look on his face.

"Carlisle, we have a problem. A young man, saw us and just came forward. His name is James. He says that he was afraid to the police because he thought they wouldn't

believe him and finally decided to come to us first." Edward turned to him. "OH MY GOD! Edward, what the hell is going on? What happened to you?" Jasper must not

have heard the news or hasn't been in the house. I'm sure all of them know what has happened by now.

"We have no idea what happened Jasper. That's why we're talking to Carlisle. We are hoping he could figure out how this happened or if it's even permanent."

Jasper just kept staring at Edward. I looked at Jasper. His eyes were light so he must have been hunting. That's probably why he didn't hear about this sooner. Oh god!

If they were all here, then that means they all heard our story. Everything that happened last night. About our magical night together. Emmett's never going to let me live

this down. I put my head in my hands.

"Bella, what's wrong." Edward said in a worried, panicked voice.

"Everyone just heard about our beautiful night last night. Emmett's never going to let us live it down." I groaned.

I heard a roaring laughter come from downstairs that could only be Emmett.

"That may be so, my dear, but at the moment we have more pressing matters. Like what we're going to on downstairs with that James guy." Edward makes a really good

point.

With that all four of us head downstairs.

**A/NI know it's been a really long time since I updated. the story was coming out right and I wasn't about to post something I wasn't satisfied with. this isn't the best chapter I've **

**come out with but it's the best this chapter is going to get. actually, this is most a filler that I needed to have in here.**

**please review! **


End file.
